Polikaer Mercury Pure One Mercury
by Felicia Angel
Summary: Requested by 3MCAngel, and because I could! Ami joins the Fellowship to protect Aragorn. But can she protect all of them? an AmiLegolas fic. Finished but undergoing some changes.
1. Eclipse

Disclaimer: _Bishoujo__ Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. __Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. The lyrics belong to others, not me. Poo…_

Notes: On special request by 3MCAngel, an Ami/Legolas pairing. Hmm, let's see what I can do with this.

More Notes: 

                Elenaithil ('star spring of water') = Mizuno Ami ('Friend of Water', Sailormercury)

Ami refers to herself as this during some of the time, but then goes back to Ami after a while.

                Jukaino Shashu ('Archer of the Woodlands') = Legolas

                Shiroshiou Hagueru ('Lost White City King') = Aragon/Strider

                Jisannin ('Bearer') = Frodo

                Hogosha ('Protector') = Sam

                Gumoriyaku ('Silly Protector') = Pippin (Note: 'moriyaku' actually means 'nanny' or 'nurse' as well as 'protector'. Ami thought it would be silly to call him that, since he doesn't know Japanese)

                Gukishi ('Silly Knight') = Merry

                Sanchuu Toutou ('the ringing of an ax among the mountains') = Gimli

                Shiroshino Omotedai ('Steward of the White City') = Boromir

Ami gives all of them her own little names for later on, at one point. You'll have to read and find out when!

Time-A year or so after the final battle between the Senshi and Galaxia; during the events in _LotR_

Synopsis: Ami begins to become obsessed with the books _Lord of the Rings. When a portal to the world is opened by Sailorpluto, it's up to Ami to find out why and what could be happening there that might call her. While there, can she find love with a certain blond elf?_

Polikaer Mercury (Pure One Mercury)

_Part One: Eclipse_

All that you touch, all that you see, all that you taste, all you feel, all that you love, all that you hate, all you distrust, all you save, all that you give, all that you deal, all that you buy, beg, borrow, or steal, all you create, all you destroy, all that you do, all that you say, all that you eat, everyone you meet, all that you slight, everyone you fight, all that is now, all that is gone, all that's to come, and everything under the sun is in tune, but the sun is eclipsed by the moon…

--Pink Floyd

"Ami-chan, you have your nose stuck in that book again?" the voice of Hino Rei caused Ami to look up from the book she had gotten recently from the library and look over at her friend. The dark-haired priestess was also reading a book about temples, but her eyes were on the title of the book. _Shukun__ No __Kanawa, it said in Kana, but in English it would have read __Lord of the Rings. The book was the last in the line, __Return of the King, and though Rei usually read nothing of the sort, all the hype over the movies had let her know about the books._

Ami didn't answer Rei's first question, so the _miko (priestess) spoke again. "You're not going to go and see that movie with Usagi-chan and the others, are you? I mean, you're not going for the--."  
Ami quickly looked up to answer. "I only just heard about it, and decided to read the books before I saw the movies. I thought I would re-read this one so I could know what would happen afterwards. Right now I'm also trying to learn Sindarin."_

"What?"

"One of the languages of the Elves in the books. I wanted to learn more, so I found a place that helped with translating Japanese to Sindarin."

The two girls finally gave up their reading and went to go home, hoping for some time to themselves and some relief from the usual fighting. Despite the fact that Galaxia, and in a way Chaos, has been destroyed nearly a year ago, some youmas still came up once in a while, and the group was sometimes called to fight off the rouge demons.

Ami Mizuno, better known as Sailormercury, the Senshi of Water, walked slowly towards her room when a figure appeared nearby. The tall, dark figure Ami knew, and she smiled at the form of Sailorpluto, the Senshi of Time.

"Pluto-san! What are you doing here so late? Is there another attack?"

"No, but its something different, Ami-chan. I need you to come with me, quickly, and not ask any questions."

Ami nodded, and was about to move when Pluto stopped and thought. "Pack quickly, mainly food if you can. You'll also need your henshin."

Confused but obedient, the Senshi of Water nodded and moved to get the things she might need for a trip. Once it was packed, Ami appeared once more before Pluto. The taller, older Senshi nodded. "Good, you are ready. As we travel, I will fill you in. I'm sorry for this, Ami-chan, but one of us must go and help out. The youmas we have been fighting are not just leftovers of Chaos. But I cannot tell you much here. Time is of the essence. Come, quickly!"

A portal to the realm of Time opened, and the two Senshi headed into the world quickly, Ami unsure of her purpose in this whole thing.

*

"The world of Middle-Earth is one that is only partly connected to our past. Unlike Earth, where elves, dwarves and wizards have fallen into myth and legends, Middle Earth is composed of these races, co-existing with humans for the most part."

"But then the Rings were forged," Ami stated, walking behind Pluto as she listened to what the taller Senshi said.

"Yes. Sauron did well in helping to give the Rings power, but in the end power corrupted only the men. Ami," Pluto turned to her friend as she stopped to explain more, "You've read the books, you know the story. I want you to become part of the Fellowship for a very important reason. You see, after we defeated Galaxia, for just a moment all of Time and Space was opened to the new revival of the Galaxy Cauldron. The opening, however, let in a new evil to Middle-Earth, one that has aligned itself against Gondor and a specific group. If you don't go with them and help, it may reach Frodo and capture the Ring. If it does so, then Sauron will be gone, but a newer, greater evil will rule Middle-Earth."

Ami thought on this, then suddenly realized something. "Wait, Frodo only goes with the Fellowship until Boromir's death. Why is it at Gondor and a group? Do you mean the biggest part of the Fellowship that goes to fight at Gondor and the Tower of Teeth? You mean--."

"Ami, the reason it doesn't go after Frodo for the most part is because of Gollum and Sam. The evil set itself to gaining the power over whoever it could. Aragon and the others are the ones who meet up with Gandalf the White, you know, and who can really have the power to find Frodo. Aragon, with his status as King of Gondor and the one who could unite all Men is who it is after for a moment, because of Isildur's blood running through his veins. When Frodo falls, or sees Aragon, he will give him the Ring if he can. That will be what the evil is waiting for. So it can possess Aragon and take the Ring. You have to watch over Aragon and the others there. Frodo will trust any of them, but Gollum and Sam he will never hand the Ring over to of his free will."

Ami frowned as the continued onward. "I will be part of the Fellowship?"

"Elrond owes me a favor."

"Ah."

The two Senshi finally came to rest in the house of Elrond, where Ami looked around with wide-eyes interest. Pluto turned once more to her friend, giving her a note then kneeling before her to talk. "I'm sorry, but you cannot use your computer here, and only henshin if you feel you must. If you do when you shouldn't, then the evil will find you all the faster. I leave you with my love and the hopes of us all. Protect them."

Ami nodded, and was pointed the way towards Elrond. With a deep breath, the shyest but smartest of the Senshi wandered over to meet up with the Lord of Rivendell.

*

"Elrond-sama, I must thank you for such hospitality," Ami told the tall ruler of the elves of Rivendell as she sat and ate.

"You are most welcome, Ami, but now I must ask you for some help as well. Lady Setsuna told me that you are very much a doctor, a healer of sorts in your world. I would like that tomorrow you come with me to visit young Frodo Baggins."

Ami nodded, and slept well before being awoken and once more dressed in the clothing of elves, walked with Elrond into the room. Frodo was asleep, his skin pale, and slightly slick from sweat. Ami quickly looked at the bandaged scar and re-bandaged it before touching the boy's forehead. He had only a slight fever, but from Elrond had told her, it was going down and he was nearly ready to awaken. 

Slowly, Frodo seemed to awaken, Gandalf taking a seat nearby and beginning to smoke his pipe as the young man did. He whispered dreamily, "Where am I?"

"You are in the house of Lord Elrond," Gandalf answered, "and it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, in case you want to know."

Frodo slowly woke up, and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder as he did, then looked over to the gray-cloaked wizard. "Where were you? Why didn't you meet us?"

Gandalf looked slightly saddened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was…delayed…" Gandalf's eyes grew distant for a moment, then he came back and smiled at Frodo as Sam came in and quickly embraced his friend.

"Sam never left your side, Frodo," Gandalf told him, "and you owe your recovery to Lord Elrond and Elenaithil, his friend."

Ami, surprised at the new name, smiled at Frodo as he looked for the first time at herself and Elrond-sama. Elrond smiled as he said, "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

*

Legolas Greenleaf, son of the woodland elf King Thranduil looked once more over at the blue-haired girl that stood near Lady Arwen. The girl wasn't as tall as some human females he had seen, nor was she like any he had seen in a while. The girl was said to be a friend of Lord Elrond and there to come to the committee of the races of the free world.

It wasn't until later that Legolas found out that the girl was called Elenaithil. When he spotted her playing an odd lyre near a spring, and seeming to look up at the night sky, he found that the name suited her. 'Star Spring', he thought, 'You are very odd, human child. What are you doing, meddling in the affairs of wizards and elves?'

"Elenaithil," a young Halfling came up to where she was, "Come on, I want you to meet Bilbo."

"Oh, I already have, Pippin-kun! You only want me to see what mischief you and Merry-kun can get into!"

"That, and I want you to name him something. I like my name."

"You wouldn't if you knew what it meant, Gumoriyaku. Fine, I shall see Bilbo again, but no names, Gu-kun!"

The blue-haired girl wandered off with the Halfling, and Legolas walked back inside. Whoever that girl was, he would probably find out about her later.

*

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," Elrond gestured towards the column in the middle of the meeting place. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo slowly stood and walked over, placing a small, golden ring in the center of the place. He returned to sit, smiling slightly as Ami, who sat beside him, squeezed his hand slightly when he began to look slightly tired.

As the two watched in silence for a moment, Boromir stood and said they should take the Ring. Aragon told him no, Aragon's status as the heir to Gondor was made known by Legolas, and Gimli tried to destroy the Ring with his axe. 

When that happened, Frodo recoiled and seemed to be in pain. Ami quickly moved closer to make sure he was okay, and only half-listened to what was being said when suddenly, a whole group of arguments took place. Ami and Frodo looked up to see the groups of men, dwarves, and elves, and even Gandalf, arguing among themselves.

"They will destroy themselves," Ami whispered, "even the ones who protected my princess never fought such."

Frodo looked at the Ring, then back to Ami. "I must take it, mustn't I?"

Ami smiled and nodded, "Who better to show them what bakas they are then the smallest of the group? I will back you, Frodo."

Frodo nodded, then stood up and yelled, "I will take it! I will take it!" The arguments died down quickly as Ami stood behind Frodo as he said, "I will take the Ring to Mordor! Though…" Frodo paused, unsure now. "I do not know the way."

Gandalf looked saddened, but smiled and touched a hand to Frodo's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragon came forward as well, kneeling before the small Hobbit. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow!" the Elf prince Legolas said, coming up next to Gandalf.

"And my axe!" Gimli said a second later, but from the looks the two gave each other, Ami wondered what might happen if they should be left alone too long. She didn't want either to die, after all.

Ami waited until Boromir joined, then stood up and turned to the men, "I come from another land, and it is my duty to protect the one who will carry such burdens. I will come as well, Frodo, and see what I can do."

"Hey!" a new voice from the bushes made everyone turn towards the back and see Sam come running out from there to join Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo ain't goin' nowhere without me!"

Elrond smiled slightly at this, saying, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not."

The sounds of two more Hobbits joining in made Ami laugh at Elrond's face. "Elrond-sama, your security isn't that good. I would have told you that Halflings make the best spies when they are not thinking with their stomachs!"

Elrond sighed, then stood a little taller as he looked at them all. "Very well then. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said, looking to Merry and Frodo, then back to Elrond. "Where are we going?"

*

The group was preparing to leave. Ami slowly walked into her room and looked through her packed things, finding that she had the books she needed so she didn't have to fall behind in school, and some supplies that could be helpful in case of accidents and such. A small flash of blue made her turn, and she gasped in surprise. There, sitting on the bed, was the Mercury Lyre. Usually, it only appeared when she was Sailormercury, but now it was here, and without her henshin. 

'Odd,' she thought, 'Does this mean that our powers are growing, or that there are dangerous times to come? Silly, Ami, there are, you know this! Still, why would it appear now? Am I really growing more powerful? Usagi has her final power, so I've seen, but we are all still as powerful as when the Animates destroyed us. Could this be my call to a new power?'

Ami picked up the lyre and stroked a few strings. A beautiful melody came form it, and she saw a small flash of cold, blue water emerging.

'So I am. I wondered why my power over water was growing so much. I can feel the water moving, towards the sea and towards the Enemy. Ah, for calmer days! But even a stream will run into rapids, though it be cool and clear in some parts! I will bear these rough times and grow stronger, for my Princess.'

Ami lifted up her pack and held onto the lyre, walking out to where the Fellowship waiting to depart. She walked behind Aragon, watching the one she was here to protect.

'I protect the Prince-King, just as I protect the others and just as I protected the Prince and Princess of my world. I will not fail in this!'

  
  
!! 


	2. By the Way

Once more, they don't belong to me! 

Special Thanks to:

**Jewel**

**Michelle Ann/Myst Lady**

**Moon scar**

**Faia**** no Tenshi**

**Makura**** Koneko: No, I am not changing the title. I like it. But like you said, you would…either way, thanks for the review!**

**RoseGirl2000**

**Lin**

**Yen-X-54**

**Sphinxqueen127**

So much for just one chapter! Cool! I will keep writing, I've gotten myself interested as well!

Also, special thanks to **Draco's**** Love Slave for putting up the script to the movie. You will *not* believe how many times I used that for my stories!**

_Part 2: By the Way_

Standing in line to see the show tonight and there's a light on, heavy glow, by the way I tried to say I'd be there…

--Red Hot Chili Peppers

"Two, three, four, five. Very good." Boromir complimented the two Hobbits that he and Aragon were helping to learn how to fight with swords they had gotten. Elenaithil sat nearby and smiled as she watched, touching the odd lyre with her with some affection as she did. "Gu-tachi are getting better, ne?" she asked Frodo as he got some food from Sam.

"Beggin' your pardon, but what's that mean? Gu-tachi?" Sam asked as he joined the two.

"I call them 'gu' because it means silly, and that's what they are. The 'tachi' means both of them, or who they are with."

"AH!" Pippin was nicked, and the fury of two small Hobbits was taken out on Boromir as he was kicked down and held there by the two. Aragon tried to help, but was pulled down by the two quickly as well. Elenaithil laughed lightly, then suddenly stopped, as if she was just alerted to something.

"What's that?" Sam asked, looking at an odd black cloud of some sort. Elenaithil shuddered as Gimli answered, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

Boromir, who was now sitting up with the two Hobbits moving away, said, "It's moving fast…and against the wind."

"It's evil," Elenaithil whispered as Legolas shouted out the warning. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragon shouted, and instantly there was a flurry of activity. Elenaithil moved quickly under a rock, and found herself next to Legolas as they crouched nearby and waited, watching.

'To try and attack…no, that is too dangerous for now. I must wait.' Legolas looked slowly over to the blue-haired girl, who was touching the cord of the lyre, then moved away from it as the Crebain left. Everyone slowly moved out of their hiding places, and the odd girl seemed to shiver slightly.

"The passage south is being watched," Gandalf said, "We must take the pass of Caradhras." Everyone turned to look at the snowy mountain, then quickly got everything together and began to walk once more.

*

"Omotedai?" Boromir turned at the sound of his nickname that the odd girl had given him, and looked away from the Ring for a moment. The sight of the blue-haired girl and also the voice of Aragon saying, "Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo," caused his loss of reality to disappear as he gave it back to the Halfling and began to walk back up. Elenaithil looked at him as the continued up, walking next to him.

"Omotedai, you should not try that again. I do not want you hurt. Hagueru wants to protect Jisannin, you know this."

"I wish you would use our names, Elenaithil," Boromir said as they walked.

"Then use mine. Elrond named me Elenaithil, but my true name is Ami. You may call me that, and I will call you Boromir the Stupid, who tries to take what is not his. Now I mean it." She glared slightly at him. "I don't want you lost, Boromir-san. That is one more person I cannot watch over, and it pains me to think of losing you to such a little thing like a ring, even if it is the One Ring."

Before Boromir could answer, Ami walked a little further up into the group, touching the snow once or twice as if in recognition or if she was trying to think of something long ago.

*

The avalanche nearly missed them, and as the wind swirled around them, Ami lifted up her lyre and strum a quick note before yelling out a former attack. "Shine Snow Illusion!"

The snow around them seemed to lift, turn, and quickly began to flow upwards as she continued to play and yelled out to the strange voice, her own seeming to mingle with Gandalf's incarnation.

"This is no storm! I am the Princess of Ice and Knowledge, I control the water and the cold. You will not defeat me at this! Snow Illusion, control this storm, control the snow of this mountain! Keep it at bay!"

The words, spoken in Japanese, couldn't be understood anymore then Gandalf's own incarnation, but the wind quickly picked up and suddenly seemed to fly towards the direction of Isengard.

Lightning struck, and at that, both Ami and Gandalf were pulled back by the elf nearby. Snow covered the group, but suddenly dispersed as another string of Ami's lyre was plucked.

"We must get off the mountain, Gandalf," Boromir said, "Make for the gap of Rohan."

"The gap of Rohan leads us too close to Isengard!" Aragon argued.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us take the mines of Moria."

Gandalf's face paled slightly, then he looked to Frodo. "Let the Ringbearer decide." 

Frodo looked to Gandalf, then the rest, and finally back to Gandalf. "We shall take the mines."

*

"But what sorcery was that?" Gimli asked Boromir as they walked towards the Doors of Moria, "To call upon the wind and snow to move like that? I think there is more to that girl then she is telling us!"

"She has told us nothing, Master Dwarf," Boromir reminded him, "except she is here to protect Frodo and us. Why, I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out."

"Talking about me again, Boromir-baka and Toutou-san? One would think there is more to say. Look, Toutou, there is a mountain of you cousin, and Boromir, there is a way for adventure and glory! Still you talk of me? Sillies, I would think you just as light-headed as Mina-chan if it were not for the fact that she isn't always."

Soon, before the two could come up with something to say to the girl, they had come up to the doors of Moria. Gandalf stood there, smiling, then read the inscription.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asked.

"It's simple. If you're a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf placed the staff against the door, and spoke. 

Nothing.

Ami tilted her head and slowly moved so she was facing the water. She shivered slightly, and held her lyre tight against her before whispering something under her breath. A small ripple in the water's surface disappeared quickly as the group soon began to sit down and wait for Gandalf to find the right words to open the doors.

*

"Gu-tachi! Don't throw rocks!" Elenaithil said sharply, stopping the small Hobbits from throwing more rocks. Pippin put the rock down as Boromir walked up next to the blue-haired girl and Aragon joined them.

"What's the Elfish word for friend?" came Frodo's voice, though Elenaithil didn't really hear it.

"Mellon." Was Gandalf's answer.

The doors opened, and the Fellowship walked in, Gimli close to Legolas, saying, "Soon, Master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat right off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

The light of Gandalf's staff showed a different story to everyone's eyes, showing a littering of dwarf bodies with arrows, goblin make, riddling the skeletons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here." Elenaithil, who was nearby and with her own small sword drawn, gasped and spun around before pulling out her lyre and yelling out in Japanese, "Watcher of the dark water, be gone! You are not welcome here!"

A long tentacle came out and grabbed Frodo, pulling the terrified Hobbit out of the mine.

"Jisannin! Aqua Mirage!" a ball of water struck the enemy, cutting off part of the tentacle closest to the three Hobbits who were also hacking at the monster. The thing seemed to retreat, then a larger group of tentacles hit them all back, driving Elenaithil into the mine while the rest came out to get Frodo, Aragon succeeding before they all raced back into the mine and the rocks crashed down on them. From nearby, Elenaithil came up to where the light was and quickly looked the wet and frightened Frodo, then the other Hobbits, over before sighing. "Gomen, Jisannin-tachi, but I couldn't help too much for that."

"It is not your fault, Elenaithil," Gandalf said, "now come. We must pass through the mines quietly, for there are worse things in this Deep then goblins and orks."

Elenaithil whispered, "'And things that walked, which ought to have crawled…'"

Legolas looked at her sharply, but the group said very little else as they continued through the mountain mine.

*

Legolas walked over to where Elenaithil stood, looking down into the mountain. "Why do you act as such, Elenaithil? Why are you so distant?"

"The Quest," was her answer, then a sigh before she decided it was nearly time she spoke more of her life to someone other then her dreams. "I am from another land, as I said, and I am a protector of my hime, my princess. She is strong, and without us, she seems so weak…so vulnerable. My power is over water and the cold, but also knowledge. I am here because I must protect another now, and when that is done, I will return home and probably live out my life remembering this adventure and wishing that it wasn't as bad as it has been now."

Legolas moved towards Elenaithil. "Nothing is too bad, Star Spring, anymore then you let it be. You are wise and strong, you fight when you can. Aragon is better then I at protecting Frodo, and Boromir is better at some things then I as well. Gandalf is our wizard and friend; Sam is a cook, though from as much as I've seen Merry and Pippin eat I can see why…"

Elenaithil gave a small laugh, quiet so as not to echo off the walls. "Do not tease my Gu-tachi like that, Shashu Jukaino, elf-archer of the woodland realms! I know that you have some water flowing in your veins, and one day you will find your way to it. I also know this to be true of Frodo and Sam, and Gandalf, and all elves. I can feel water, for I am its master, the one from a place where all stars are born. Now, I think we are all confused enough, and Gandalf seems to know which way to go, do you not, Gandalf-san?"

Gandalf, who was now standing with Frodo nearby, nodded, "Indeed I do, Mistress Elenaithil. It is this way, where the air is less foul. I suppose we may reach Moria soon, so come before we leave you behind!"

The two moved quickly to catch up with the rest of the group, but Legolas was still thinking on the responses that Elenaithil had given him. 'She protects her princess, but my guess is she is not the only one. There are more, and probably a little stronger then she. What is this talk of water within me? Where are stars born that they can control water like she does, so that even as snow it comes to her call? Who is this odd girl, and why does she interest me so?'

*

"Fool of Took!" Gandalf slammed the book forcibly as the echoes of the body and bucket still came to their ears. "Next time throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!"

BOOM!

"Kami-sama, protect us," Elenaithil whispered as she pulled out her sword and put the lyre away. The group saw Frodo's blade glowing blue and Boromir headed forward to close the doors. Two arrows narrowly missed his head as Aragon and Elenaithil moved forward to help him block the rotting doors.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said as they blocked the pass and moved back, Aragon and Legolas pulling out their arrows and bows as Gimli jumped up onto the tomb of his cousin. "Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws blood."

Elenaithil steeled herself, and finally pulled out her lyre again as the arrows were shot, and strum a few notes. A light mist began to appear, then suddenly seemed to grow against the door and, Aragon realized, he could see perfectly through it, but he was sure the orks couldn't, for they seemed a little confused as they moved forward and were riddled with arrows. Elenaithil put the lyre away and drew her sword before backing up to where the rest of the Hobbits were standing next to Gandalf.

"A nice touch," Gandalf whispered, "but how can that help us later?"

Elenaithil smiled. "You'll see."

The orks burst through, and were killed as they went through the mist. Elenaithil finally moved forward, next to Boromir, and waved her sword. The blade began to glow as blue as Frodo's, only it also seemed to be made of ice. The girl cut down an ork, and then pointed to another one as she continued onward with Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. She swirled once, and the fog appeared to freeze the orks before she hit them all and the fog returned to her sword, making it glow blue again.

'She is a master of ice,' Aragon thought as he moved forward and cut down orks, trying to not catch the eye of the cave troll they had brought in that was not trying to get at Legolas. 'And the mist is icy, like that of the winter morning. Who is this girl that Elrond let come with us?'

"Aragon!" the sound of Frodo's voice caused Aragon to turn and see that the troll had gotten hold of the small Hobbit and quickly dropped him. Aragon picked up a spear and pierced the troll's stomach. Aragon fell across the room, feeling his world whirl. He thought he had heard someone yelling his name, shaking him, and then a sound of pain.

'Frodo…he…needs me….'Aragon's thoughts almost scattered until he felt a small chill and something falling. Aragon got up slowly and moved towards the fallen Hobbit. 'No, he can't…' Aragon slowly moved Frodo's body, which suddenly responded to his movement. Frodo groaned and Sam cried, "He's alive!"

Everyone was surprised by the mithril shirt that Frodo showed, but Elenaithil and Gandalf quickly pointed out that they all had to leave quickly. The group ran, the only light being that of Gandalf's staff, and around them millions of orks appearing from every direction. Soon, they were surrounded and made a circle, each facing more orks then there could possibly. Elenaithil gulped and licked her lips. "Selene Kami-sama, protect us."

A new sound caused the orks to look around in fear, then the sound again made them all leave. Elenaithil and the group turned to see a dark, fire-light moving towards them.

"What is that thing?" Boromir asked. Gandalf looked with dread in his eyes as he answered.

"It is a Balrog, a being of the underworld. Your weapons will do no use here. RUN!"

The group ran, the ways seeming to come upon dead ends and bridges that quickly crumbled as they all ran towards the bridge of Khazard-Dum.

Gandalf, as they turned back to watch, stood before a huge monster that made Elenaithil blink and gasp. "Selene, [1]kago Gandalf-sama."

"You cannot pass. I am a wielder of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" the flaming sword that the Balrog wielding disappeared and turned into a huge whip. 

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf brought down the staff, and as the Balrog came forward it fell with part of the bridge. Gandalf sighed and turned, but a piece of fire wrapped around his leg and pulled him over the ledge.

"GANDALF!" Frodo yelled, running forward but held back by Boromir. "NO!"

Gandalf struggled forward, then looked at the group who was frozen in their spots by terror and their will to move on but to not leave the wizard.

"Fly you fools," Gandalf said, then disappeared down into the darkness.

"NOOOOO!" Frodo's yells echoed over the walls as he and the rest left, Aragon the last to leave. He couldn't think for a moment, everything seeming to go in slow motion.

'Gandalf has left us, and I am to lead them to Mordor. What else can be done? What can I think of doing? I must play leader again. Must this come to me again and again?'

When they stopped once more, starting to enter into Lothlorien, Elenaithil walked up to where Aragon was, and touched his arm. "Hagueru," she whispered, "You are a leader, and when this happens you feel that there are those you must die for. Gandalf was the leader, but now you are."

"Can I do this?"

"Hai, you can. I will tell you a story. Once, my hime died, because her love was turned evil and she had to kill him. So she killed herself, because she could not bear the pain of it. We all saw a crystal grow around them, and the world was to be swallowed in darkness. Our new leader, the one who had led us before, who was our hime's second in command, made the decision to send our powers to her, even though it would kill us. When we awoke, it was as if from a dream, and we were all together again, and whole."

"Why do you tell me this?"

Elenaithil smiled. "Because you are now the second-in-command, Aragon'ou, and you are the king I follow for now. You must make the best of your life, and of the Fellowship. They are your Senshi, your helpers and warriors. I understand what I say is cryptic, but I fear that telling the whole story will hurt you more. I can only tell you that we all trust in you, and you must trust in us as much as you can. They will follow you."

Aragon smiled slightly, and nodded his thanks to Elenaithil before moving forward.

'She called my Aragon, but added in that odd sound, like the one at the end of her nickname for me. What does it mean? That I am a prince, or king?'

'Or am I neither?'

[1] Selene, divine protection to Gandalf (roughly…okay, I don't know Japanese, only a few words here and there!)

Note: Ami's saying 'things that walked which 'ought to have crawled' belongs to H.P. Lovecraft.


	3. Bridge Over Troubled Water?

Thanks to all my reviewers! And I didn't mean to sound mean about the changing of the title thing! I really didn't! Don't be sad! Please?

_Part 3: Bridge over Trouble Water?_

Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay thee down…

--Simon and Garfunkel

As Ami walked with the group, she was aware of an odd stirring within her. She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt as if there was some water nearby, some strange water that spoke to her of things that were, things that had been, and things that could be. 

"Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" an arrow pointed him in the face, as it did for each member of the Fellowship, who came quickly to a stop. Ami sighed.

"Toutou, fukitobasu kowadaka," Ami told the dwarf as an elf with blond hair and a face that could either be helpful or not walked up to say, "The dwarf breaths so loudly we could have shot him in the dark."

"I'll take what she said," Gimli growled.

"I said you talk too loudly, and boast too much. Really, I can't believe you sometimes, Toutou."

"Oh…"

Ami watched the exchange between Aragon and the elf, and the group walked into the woods. Ami moved up behind Aragon.

"Aragon'ou, who is the elf-shashu that leads us through these woods?"

"He is Haldir, a friend of mine and servant to the Lady of these Woods and her lord."

"Ah, I see," Ami answered, noticing Haldir turn to look at her. She smiled at him and said in Japanese, "Haldir of the Woods, you have nothing to fear from a Lady of Water. I, too, serve a Queen whom we will gladly die for."

Haldir raised an eyebrow at her, but Ami simply smiled and turned to face forward, wondering what the elf thought she had said.

*

"Aragon'ou, come here and let me see your head." Aragon looked over to the blue-haired girl, then started to move on.

"Strider, Elessar, Aragon, and the foolish Ranger that you are, come here now!" Aragon winced and finally came over with a "Yes, Elenaithil."

"You may call me Ami. Now, sit. I cannot see so high, Aragon'ou." Aragon sat and let her slowly check over where he had hit the rock, finding only tender spots that made him wince.

"You're head is as thick as Toutou and the mithril that Jisannin wears, but I think Boromir's is thicker. You're fine, at least."

"Are you a doctor as well as a master of ice?"

Ami smiled at him, "I wanted to be a doctor. I learned some from my mother, and from taking care of wounds that I got from the fights in my world, but I must serve my princess. That is my one true dream."

Aragon turned to face the girl. "But you can still be a doctor?"

"Perhaps…I cannot hope too much, Aragon'ou, but I can hope anyway, just as you and Arwen can."

Aragon decided to try a new line of discussion. "What does that last part of my name mean? The 'ou'?"

"It means 'king'. Now," Ami stood up and smiled at the Ranger, "I must go and get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Aragon watched the blue-haired girl leave and wondered about what she had said before and what she was leaving out.

*

"Galadriel," the voice made the elf-queen look over to a shadow nearby and watch the girl, Elenaithil, walk out to speak with her.

"You use mizu…excuse me, water, to see the future?"

Galadriel smiled at the girl. "You use water as well, child. What is wrong with what I use it for?"

"I tried not to imply that," the girl answered, frowning, "I am not a master of all water, but…"

Galadriel walked over to the mirror where the girl was looking into. "You wish to look into the mirror?"

"I have had some problems with mirrors, but that was in the past," the girl said, looking to the elf-queen, "what I am worried about is Frodo. Perhaps…no, it's not right that I ask you to make him not see what he has seen. Galadriel-sama, I fear I am falling in love."

Galadriel now frowned as she looked at the odd girl from another world. "Love is nothing to fear, unless you fear the person."

"Not the person, but what may happen. I have pledge my life to my hime, to my princess and her daughter…as long as I can. But if I love, will he and I never see each other again? Could that kill us? I am a Senshi, immortal as the star I protect and gain power from, but I am also easily hurt. Would Serenity be hurt if, the next time I die, my Sailor Crystal…my soul, in a sense, decided to stay behind and find its mate? I cannot love."

"Elenaithil…no, Mizuno Ami, daughter of water and protector of your princess," Galadriel touched the girl's face and let her look towards the tall queen, "You will love, and you will realize that, with this love, it will give you more power then you had before. You are gaining that power now, but it will come to you as well soon."

"Hai…thank you, Galadriel. I think that is what I wanted to hear, but you had to say it. You are wise, and remind me a great deal of my princess. Thank you again."

With that, Ami walked back to sleep, and Galadriel wondered what the girl would do with this feeling and what the person who loved her would do with his.


	4. Miracle Romance?

_Part 4: Miracle Romance?_

I'm sorry that I'm not honest. I can say that in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit. I want to see you right now…

--_Sailor Moon SuperS Opening Theme_

Legolas watched from a short distance as Elenaithil plucked at the cloak of Lothlorien again before letting it rest and then touching the river and smiling. The cold river seemed to interest her a great deal more then some of the things they were putting into the boats. 

'She feels at home near water. She is its ruler. I should realize this by now and stop looking at her every ten seconds.'

A discovery of lembas, food of the Elves that took only a small bite to fill a grown man caused that, but he saw Elenaithil watching him out of the corner of his eyes and listened as she walked over to where the two Halflings were sitting in the boat before putting her hands on her hips, her cloak making only a small sound so his elfin ears could hear.

"And how many did you eat, Gu-tachi?"

"Four." Came Pippin's reply, and it took a minute for Legolas to realize he meant four _whole lembas, not just four bites. Elenaithil's laughter trickled like the water of the river itself. For a moment Legolas thought back to the gifts that Galadriel was giving to each of the members of the Fellowship._

_"And for you, daughter of water?__ What do you wish?" Galadriel asked._

_Elenaithil__ blushed slightly, then said, "Nothing much, Lady of the Woods. Really."_

_"There must be something that we can give you, child."_

_The girl had blushed and seemingly whispered something in her own language before saying, "I'll ask only for a…a rod of some sort. Any metal will do. I don't know why, but…please?"_

Galadriel had smiled, though she obviously was only a little confused by the request, and the rod of gold-tinted metal now was besides Elenaithil's lyre, the knife she sometimes used hanging on the other side.

'Why do you torment yourself, Legolas? She has someone back in her world. She must. She speaks of one that she seems willing to die for, that she loves with all her heart. How could you compare to that?'

The boats were ready, and Legolas was surprised to see Elenaithil sitting next to Boromir and Merry in one boat. The group pushed off and started down, the two in the next boat over talking their small banter that Legolas only made out slightly.

_We will kill, we will eat manflesh!_

Legolas turned towards the shore, trying to see what there was, and for a moment thought he saw a face that was ugly and made for killing, but only almost that of an orcs, not quite…

They landed, and slowly everyone settled down. Legolas kept a watch on the woods, feeling unnerved by the face and the thought he had on the river. Nearby, the two humans argued, and Boromir moved over to where Elenaithil sat, leaning against a rock and touching her lyre, seeming to think of what could be done and what could be said or sung at such a time.

"You always fight with your king, Boromir-baka?"

"Will you stop calling me that? I don't even know what it means."

"That's a good thing, one wouldn't what is called our friendship to fall because you know I'm calling you a jackass and an idiot."

Boromir glared at the girl, then sighed. "He is my king, yes, but he left when he should have stayed."

"Ah. Boromir," she looked up at the moon above, "do you about the rabbit in the moon?"

"Rabbit?"

"Long ago, there was a man who created a potion to make himself immortal. He was mean, evil, and cruel, though not always he had been. His wise wife, who didn't want such a man to live forever, stole the potion and asked the gods to save her. She was sent to the moon with her pet rabbit, who was shown in the moon pounding mochi, a type of food where I'm from, or some magical ingredients. Once, long ago and a former lifetime aways, I heard the story and told it to my princess during a study lesson. The princess laughed and asked if she was the rabbit, and I told her that no, she was the woman who saved the world from such an evil man. My princess is not perfect." Elenaithil leaned forward to see Boromir's face more clearly. "She never wanted to become a princess, for when it happened she faced much heartache and loss. She never wanted to lose us, because she would be alone and didn't know what she would do without us. She fought for us and for her family. Without that, though, she only had the idea of saving us. When that was taken from her…she nearly failed. She was ready to die, when she realized she had to fight, she had to so she could possibly see us in the future, or at least be with us at one point and not let us down." Elenaithil paused and the two looked over to where Aragon was now asleep, his face towards Frodo's sleeping form and his hand on a sword. Boromir turned back to Elenaithil. "You would die for her, wouldn't you?"

Elenaithil sighed. "Boromir-san, I already have. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't again. I think, though, you should try and accept him as king, instead of wishing for it another way. He is good and kind, but he is not ready. I have seen such things, Boromir. I have watched my hime grow from a crybaby, a girl who cannot raise her grades, who has trouble in school and who cannot spell right, to a wonderful champion who is a crybaby, cannot raise her grades and has trouble in school, and still cannot spell right. But no one would think those problems on a future queen, would they?"

Boromir smiled, then chuckled, "You are right, Ami. No one would think such things of a lady. Why don't you put a spell on her?"

"We have tried, but nothing works! Either way, Boromir-baka, get some sleep."

"Ami-baka."

Elenaithil laughed lightly, then moved to her side of camp. Alone in the darkness of watch, Legolas felt a pang of jealousy towards Boromir for making Elenaithil laugh when he couldn't even find the ability to speak to her and tell her any of the feeling that were tearing him up inside.

*

_The green hillside rolled down to show a shimmering city that seemed made of crystal and glass. Legolas felt himself running towards the city, unsure why he was and unsure who he was pursuing, but knowing he wanted to catch her._

_Her?__ Who was this? Elenaithil?_

_"The guardian of Time is gone!" someone yelled, and Legolas felt himself stop as he saw the shadow move away towards a darkened alley. Legolas slowly walked forward, unsure as to who it was he was following and who it was that turned this way._

_"Puu is gone, but something has taken her spot." The voice was that of a child, not yet grown to be a woman but closing in fast. "One that is with you shall leave and protect the closed door."_

_"What?" Legolas asked._

_The child walked forward, showing a girl with pink hair and an odd hairstyle. "One who will leave you shall protect the gates from the evil that has capture Puu. Please protect the lady of water, for she is the one who will help lead you to the Undying Lands. Water flows through your veins, and in the end, you will see the waters that give longevity and life to us all. The Galaxy Cauldron."_

_A huge expanse of twirling stars appeared now in front of Legolas, and the girl was no longer there. Legolas felt something odd calling him in._

_"What is this place?"_

_"Zero Star, Sagittarius. The final resting place of all stars." A new voice, this one colder then the girl's._

_"Why am I here?"_

_The voice chuckled, and Legolas felt like he was being dragged underneath a huge well of water and sand. "To see your destiny, elf."_

_Across the river he was being sucked into, he saw darkness slowly seeming to engulf the Fellowship party members, starting with Boromir and Frodo…_

*

Elenaithil rode once more with Boromir to the new shore, and sat down near the river as the group began to plan their next move. They had passed the Argonath a few moments earlier, something that had caused wonder to everyone, and now rested slightly from their day's journey.

"We should leave…now," Legolas told Aragon as the two stepped away from the grumbling dwarf and the two hobbits that were eating, Merry going over to hand Elenaithil her share of the food.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragon answered, but that didn't help to ease Legolas. 

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked, causing everyone to turn to look for some sign of the Ringbearer, but Aragon spotted something he didn't like. Boromir's shield lay where his half-made roll was, and Elenaithil seemed sadder then usual. What caused her sadness?

_Does she know our fate?_

Aragon headed off with the rest of find Frodo, but almost as if he could feel a pull, he walked up and soon found Frodo near a huge ruin with steps and statues that were more in tact then most. Frodo was scared. The Ring had tried to take Boromir, and he had been attacked by someone he trusted.

"Would you take it?" his question caused Aragon to search himself as he knelt down and looked at the gold band. It seemed to whisper his ancestor's name to him, trying to stir something, but over that, and under it, was a cool idea of Arwen, of his duties, and of Elenaithil's voice.

_The Ring wants a human hand. We are easier to take, easier to convince that we must do something to help others. I have seen those give up immortality and peace because they believed it was blasphemy and that we should always be at war. Those are the ones who make the tools of evil easier to touch good people and hurt them._

"I would have followed you to the very fires of Mount Doom." Aragon answered, closing Frodo's hand. Frodo nodded.

"I know. Take care of Sam. I'm not sure he'll understand."

Aragon started to nod, but stopped as he stood up and pulled out his own sword. Frodo pulled on Sting's hilt to show the blade glowing blue.

"Run. Now!" Aragon commanded, only watching long enough to see Frodo leave before the battle began. Orcs came and died on his sword, very few gaining any advantage over him. Soon, Legolas' arrow pierced an orc, and Gimli joined in the fray. A second later, the sound of someone's lyre played and a voice yelling out, "Aqua Mirage!" came, showing that Elenaithil had come as well.

The four battled until they heard a horn. Aragon knew it. The Horn of Gondor. The one that Boromir held for all his life.

The one that called people for help or to battle.

"This way!" Aragon shouted, cutting down more orcs and heading for the place where Boromir's horn had attracted the orcs as well. The group followed, Elenaithil yelling out more attacks and using her sword whenever possible.

Aragon, though, was faster then Elenaithil, and reached the ground with enough time to push away a very large orc that had been preparing to fire an arrow into Boromir. The huge thing growled and lunged at him, causing Aragon to fight more then he had in his life as he tried to defeat the monster. He got himself stuck under an orc shield to a tree, but freed himself quickly and finally cut off the thing's arm before cutting off the head.

"Boromir-san! Ie!" Elenaithil was kneeling next to the fallen warrior, looking at his white face and the three black arrows sticking out of him. "You cannot shin! Ie, Boromir-san no Gondor! We need you!"

"It is too late. I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. This is my punishment. But the orcs…they have taken the others. You must…"

"I am sorry for not helping you sooner, Boromir," Aragon told him, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"The White City will fall, and our people will die…Aragon…" Boromir said, holding his sword close to his chest, "please…my king…don't let that happen."

"Boromir," Elenaithil said, touching his forehead before continuing, tears also in her eyes. "May Serenity protect you, and let you into her utopia, where all live for as long as they desire and very little is evil."

"Ami…thank you." Boromir said, and with that, the great warrior died. Nearby, Legolas and Gimli stood, seeming ready to cry, Gimli sniffing a little. They had lost a member of the Fellowship, and now had only two ways to go.

Towards Mordor with Frodo and Sam, or to save Merry and Pippin from Isengard.

*

Ami watched the boat go over the falls, and felt more tears in her eyes. 'Boromir-baka, you shouldn't have tried such a thing. Now who can I tease? I hope that Serenity heard my prayer.'

The group was ready to leave, and Ami got her light things before running along with them. They would find her Gu-tachi, and if she was lucky, Pluto would come to bring her back after all this was done, with nothing bad happening to any of them.

'They are all within my hearts, but…why must I love him so? He cannot come with me, and I cannot stay here. Why did I have to fall in love?'

*

Far away, across the fields of time and space, two separate entities awoke. One was still on Middle Earth, coming back with more power and knowledge then any of his order before him or after him.

The other was in an odd home, built more for comfort and such rather then living, and as he gasped his breaths of new life he realized that he had been killed, and shouldn't be alive. Where was he?

"The home of Pluto, guardian of the fourth dimension, Time," a voice said, "do you want any tea right now?"


	5. Strange Days

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Kate**

**Black Aura-sama**

**Lin**: Yes, Bor-kun is still alive, only he's stuck in Time. Can't go back to help the Fellowship. We'll get to that later….

**Mi**

**Faia**** no Tenshi: What makes you think that Puu said that? (*evil grin*)**

**Mistress of Ice**: Just wait, I'll get to that!

**Makura**** Koneko: Thanks of the correction. I no good at spelling…hehe, kidding! And I said I was sorry for making it sound so mean! I really am!**

**_All the rest of you bakas who don't review will be cursed one day…_**

Again, kidding…you flame me once, though, shame on me. Flame me twice, you get nasty e-mail when I find you're address. 

_Part 5: Strange Days_

Strange days have found us…

--The Doors

The four ran. It was over rocks and woods, green grass and every once in a while, they had to stop to take a quick bite of lembas or for Aragon and Legolas to see if they could track the Urak-hai and orcs that held their friends captive.

After three days, Aragon heard the Urak-hai's steps, and also could see they were only a few hours behind them. Everyone's hearts raised a little, and then a little more when they found a small broach that the Halflings wore on their cloaks.

"We're closer, ne?" Elenaithil asked, and gaining a nod caused the group to run a little faster, Elenaithil staying between Legolas and Gimli, making sure the dwarf didn't fall too far behind.

*

Boromir sat up and saw that there were five young girls sitting at a table nearby, each drinking tea and each with an odd hairstyle. One had pink hair done up with flowers and in rings, while another had blue hair with small stalks that had balls on the end of them. Another had green hair that was done up to make a sort of hook shape, and the last had red hair done up to hang to one side. They all sat around another girl with pink hair that had cone-shaped buns and looked at him. She was the one who had spoke, he guessed. Nearby, sitting on the table, was a gray/lavender kitten with a small bell for a collar and a crescent moon-shape spot on her forehead.

"Who…where…"

"ParaPara thinks he hit his head too hard," the one with the blue hair said.

"Para, be quiet, you don't want to scare him," the red-haired girl said, then smiled at the man. "Hi! Don't mind Para, she's just a little…odd. I'm VesVes. That's JunJun," she pointed to the girl with green hair, who smiled at him and drank the rest of her tea in one gulp, "and she's CereCere. You've met ParaPara."

"You forgot us, VesVes," the pink-haired girl said, then smiled at him before standing up and walking over. "I'm Princess Lady Serenity, but everyone calls me Chibi-Usa. This is my cat, Diana."

The cat smiled at him, and Boromir began to wonder what place he came into.

"I…I'm Boromir, but…I was dead."

"ParaPara thinks she was right. He _did_ hit his head." The rest of the girls sighed at the childish one, but Chibi-Usa quickly said, "I'm sure Puu revived him when she brought him here, but…well, maybe he knows where she is!"

"Who?"

JunJun sighed, "I guess that's a no."

*

"A red dawn," Legolas said as he looked to the sun as it came up. "Blood has been spilt this night."

*

"Pluto is really Sailorpluto, the guardian of Time, which is where we are." Chibi-Usa told Boromir this as he ate with the group. After the initial introductions and later getting used to the idea of there being odd girls here with oddly-colored hair, much like Elenaithil/Ami, Boromir had found out that Ami was, like the girls, a Senshi called Sailormercury.

"She was ParaPara's match," the childlike ParaPara, who was Sailorpallas, told Boromir, "She's a child of water too."

Diana now spoke up. Boromir's initial reaction to a cat talking was one of fear and wonder. Now he was used to the small kitten's speeches, which also helped to learn more of the situation. "You were the last one that Lady Pluto sent here, and Lady Mercury was the last one that Lady Pluto sent somewhere. Since then, no one can go anywhere but to the Doors of Time before they find them locked."

"We found Puu's staff near you," Chibi-Usa said, pointing to an ornate staff with a red gem on the top, "It can open the doors of Time."  
Boromir slowly put this all together. "You want to help Ami…or at least get her back."

"Hai," the girls said, meaning 'yes'.

JunJun, Sailorjuno, spoke up, "The past is about to be altered, I fear."

VesVes, Sailorvesta, spoke next. "The time of the Great Freezing is closer then it should be, with this new evil coming."

"ParaPara knows this is bad, and she doesn't look into much of this stuff!"

CereCere, Sailorceres, spoke last, "We need to send someone to help Mercury-sama, but also that would direct her to the best route to come here."

Boromir thought, then stood. "No."

*

The quartet moved over to a hiding place as they watched a group of horsemen pass them. Aragon motioned and they all walked out as he yelled to the passing riders. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

With one staff raised, the group turned with the grace and dreadfulness of a pack of wolves having called out their quarry, and soon the four were surrounded by lances and arrows pointing towards them.

"And what business," a rider, probably the leader, came up to ask the group, "Does a ranger, a dwarf, an elf and a woman have with the Mark?"  
Gimli spoke first. "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

"Toutou, aya! We should get you a muzzle," Elenaithil whispered as the man came off his horse and glared at Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it were but a little higher off the ground."  
Before either Elenaithil or Aragon knew it, Legolas' bow was drawn as he said, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Elenaithil touched his arm to lower the arrow before saying, "And you, Shashu-san, would die afterwards and make us all grieve for you," she turned to the horsemaster, "But having more arrows pointed one way doesn't mean you should be rude, baka."

"Elenaithil," Aragon said, calming the girl who was glaring at the man. "I am Aragon, son of Arathon. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realms."

"What of the girl?" someone asked.

"I am known for now as Elenaithil, and that is all you need to know," she said, glaring back at them. Despite her former attitude, Elenaithil had learned long ago that acting tough could come in handy.

"We are friends of King Theoden," Aragon finished. The rider looked slightly sad and replied to Aragon, "Theoden no longer recognizes friends. Not even his own kin." His helmet off, the rest of the riders relaxed their weapons. Aragon quickly asked about the Uraks.

"None were left alive. We burned their carcasses over there." The four looked to the smoke rising from nearby. Gimli's jaw dropped. "Dead?"

"Ie," Elenaithil said, "they cannot be. I would know if my Gu-tachi died."

Eomer called two horses for them, and left them alone. The group looked to the cloud of smoke, and got onto their horses, Legolas taking Gimli and Elenaithil riding with Aragon.

*

"Nani?" Chibi-Usa looked at the man. "Why not?"

Boromir now sat, and recounted what he had seen of Mercury and the Quest to destroy the One Ring. 

"You see, she is important now. She must continue onward to help those she is with. Besides…" he paused, thinking as to if he should add this or not, then deciding to, "I think that Legolas is in love with her."

The group gawked at him. "Really?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Probably, and she loves him, I'm thinking. The two sometimes stare at the other when no one is watching, then grow red for strange reasons. They must love each other."

The group was silent for a moment, thinking this over, before Chibi-Usa once more stood. "I won't let her leave Middle Earth. I just remembered the places you talked of. The Valar. The Undying Lands. I know where they are. Ami and Legolas cannot be together now, but later they can, if he is truly immortal as the Senshi and I know what I'm talking about. But we should send someone to find the group and help Ami-chan."

*

"It's one of their belts," Gimli said, pulling out a small, charred belt with the elfish design among the ruins of orc carcasses.

"Ie…"Ami said, tears filling her eyes as Legolas said a prayer in Sindarin and Aragon kicked a helmet and cried out. Ami stared at the belt, then shook her head and ran forward, only held back by Legolas' sudden grab. "Ie! Gu-tachi! Ie shin! Gu-tachi no Ami! IE!!!" Ami fell to crying against Legolas as the defeated Ranger looked down at the dry grass around them. He saw a small imprint, one of a Hobbit, and then the other. He spoke of them, following the sudden tracks he found of them running away, moving to cut their bonds, moving away, something following them, then, with the other three behind him and running with him, he faced Faragon forest.

*

The cat Diana sat up. "I will go! It is my duty to be an advisor to Small Lady and the others, and while Ami-sama is still a Senshi, I must protect and guide her as well!"

Boromir smiled at the little kitten. "You remind me of Frodo. I think you will work well, but…how do we know where she is sent?"

Chibi-Usa pointed to the staff, "You try it, Boromir. Maybe you can do it."

*

"Orc blood!" Gimli spat out the black liquid as the group slowly moved through the huge forest. 

"These are strange tracks," Aragon said, kneeling next to huge tracks in the ground. Ami knelt and tilted her head. "One has the imprint of an orc in it, maybe that's why." Aragon gave her a look that told her now was not the time to be funny. Ami gave only a small smile in return.

"These trees are old," Legolas commented. "Very old. Full of memories…and hate…" the odd sound of trees seeming to move made the group jump up and look around, seeing most of the movement around Gimli and his raised ax.

"Gimli!" Aragon said, whispering really. "Lower your ax."

Gimli slowly lowered it, having the trees grow quiet. The group continued until Legolas saw something.

"The White Wizard approaches," he said to Aragon's question in Sindarin, and everyone slowly got ready, Ami touching her lyre and rod. The group turned, facing the glowing light of a wizard. The arrow of Legolas and ax of Gimli were hit aside, Aragon's sword seemed to catch fire, and Ami stopped suddenly, as if looking into a memory of something from long ago.

"You are looking for two Hobbits," the figure said, his voice familiar one moment, then another moment different, as if both were overlapping for a moment.

"Where are they?" Aragon yelled as they covered their eyes from the light, with the exception of Ami, who continued to look at the figure with her eyes wide.

"They passed this way, a day ago. They met someone they did not expect to meet. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragon yelled again, and this time the light disappeared as Ami yelled out, "Gandalf-sama!"

The man known as Gandalf stood, a new staff colored white and his robes and hair now white instead of the gray he used to have. The group bowed with the exception of Ami and Aragon, who said, "But you fell…"

"Through fire…and water…"Gandalf told them, "until on the highest peak of the lowest dungeon I battle him, and smote my enemy's ruin upon the mountain! Darkness took me…and I strayed out of thought and time, until every day seemed as long as a life-age of the Earth. But then, I felt life in my body again. I've been called back, until my task here is done."

"Gandalf," Aragon said, happy to see the wizard.

"Gandalf? Gandalf…yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray. I am Gandalf the White."

"Gomen," Ami said, moving forward, "but you have a piece of gray still left."

The 'piece of gray' turned and looked at Ami with huge eyes, a small bell ringing around her neck and then jumped onto her shoulder. Ami looked surprised as she looked at the cat, no more then a kitten, who now rested on her shoulder. "Diana! What are you doing here?"

"Gomen nasai, Mercury-sama…"

"You know Common, I'm sure! Please speak it, in case the others are curious." The kitten, who caused the rest except Gandalf to jump back slightly, nodded and sat up. 

"I am Diana, the royal advisor-in-training for the Court of Crystal Tokyo, of which Mercury-sama..."

"Gomen for all the interruptions, but call me Elenaithil or Ami."

"Oh. Well, Elenaithil-sama is part of the court, and my owner, Small Lady, agreed that I should come here to help Elenaithil-sama and give her information as to what happened at home and the battle there."

"Nani?" Ami turned to face the cat and they both talked rapidly in their own language, ignoring the rest for a moment before both turned crimson and bowed slightly. "Gomen," they said together, both a little embarrassed. Gandalf laughed. 

"You don't need to worry. Diana has been my friend on my travels, and met up with Merry and Pippin to learn a little more from you. She is very helpful. Now, we must go. Saruman's hold on Theoden and Rohan is growing too strong. We must stop it."

*

"She made it," Boromir told the group, "They are reunited with Gandalf, and make their way to the Golden Hall of Theoden-King. I hope that there is nothing bad lurking in the shadows of Grima's poison and Saruman's treachery to the poor king."


	6. The Game of Love

This will be a long one. I'm going to make more of the Ami/Legolas thing. And she just respects Aragon and wants to protect him, she doesn't actually love him like she loves Legolas.

**3MCAngel: **I did not call you a baka! But thanks for reviewing before I did call you one…

I was kidding, thanks for the review!

_Part 6: The Game of Love_

Tell me just what you want me to be. One kiss and boom, you're the only one for me. So please tell me why, don't you come around no more? Cause right now I'm cryin' outside the door, of your candy store. Just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that. It started with a kiss and now we're up to that. A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain. I'm telling you my babe it's all in the game of love…

--Santana with Michelle Branch

At the gates, the group slowly approached the hall at the top of the hill. Everyone around them was dressed in the black of mourning, and as Elenaithil and Diana looked around both seemed to show the same amount of sadness in their eyes.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered as they reached the hall and walked up. A man walked up and told them to hand over their weapons. Elenaithil and Gandalf watched as the three men handed over an array of weapons, and Elenaithil handed over her sword and almost thought about her rod, but instead shrugged, "I cannot hurt many with such a thing." To prove the point, she touched Diana with it, a slightly heavy tap, and brought out a hollow sound. "I think it's harmless."

"It'll go in. But your staff," the man turned to Gandalf. 

"Oh, you wouldn't part an old man with his walking stick?"

Diana was about to say something, but a look of amusement from the group made her silent as Elenaithil took Gandalf's arm and helped him into the hall. The doors were closed behind them, the sound echoing off the walls as they walked towards a man who seemed to be newly risen from a grave, or close to going into his own. A man with dead-looking skin, and greasy black hair talked to the man, whispering something that Elenaithil could only barely hear, but that was beside the point. A cloaked figure walking nearby was what made her glare.

Diana also looked, and then jumped off Elenaithil's shoulders and walked beside the group up until the man yelled for his friends, including the cloaked figure.

"Diviner of the Black Moon! Beruche!" Elenaithil walked over to where the cloaked figure was. The figure chuckled and let the cloak slip down, revealing a woman with her hair tied into a braid that went around her forehead before coming down to her shoulders. An odd blue suit that revealed quite a bit and tall shoes ended the outfit, and the girl glared at Elenaithil.

"So, the one who goes against the powers of God is still here? Still alive? I would think you gave up or died."

"I don't die that easily, and you don't come back that easily either. Who are you, really, and what have you done with the king?" The two looked over to the king, who sat and glared feebly at Gandalf, his blue eyes nearly the color of ice. Beruche sniffed. "I take no credit for it. That is the work of Saruman and his dog, Grima. You, though…I have waited for you, devil."

Elenaithil pulled out her rod and lyre, holding both in each hand. "I am a devil? I gain my powers by the stars. Yours is warped and dark."

"So think what you think, but I know the truth. You think to face me and win this time? Haha!" A wave of water came at Elenaithil, causing Legolas to move forward almost, but Elenaithil raised up her rod. The water surrounded it, then glowed with the colors of her inner strength. The symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead, and the staff slowly changed, turning thinner and into the symbol of a doctor, a caduceus staff. Beruche backed up. "What is this?"  
Elenaithil straightened, her clothing turning into that of her Princess outfit, the lyre and caduceus in her hands still. She brought the new weapon against the strings of her lyre as the battle for Theoden-king raged between Saruman and Gandalf.

"I am Mercury, the Senshi of Water. I will drown you with water! Shine Snow Illusion!" a cord plucked, and the evil lady was engulfed in snow and ice before bursting. As this happened, Theoden seemed to fall over, and slowly changed back to be younger, more alive then he had looked before Gandalf released him. Elenaithil turned to him, the symbol of Mercury still glowing on her forehead for a moment, then disappearing as Diana came over to where she was. The two watched the events unfold, as Aragon saved Grima's life, and then as the residents of the hall and homes bowed to Theoden. He turned and looked at her, then suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Where is my son? Where is Theodred?"

*

Legolas had been stunned by Elenaithil before, but now with the appearance of Diana the talking cat and then her transformation, he was confused and awed. She was beautiful, but a mystery as well.

'Why did I fall for a human girl? Why did I put myself through this? She will die.'

Legolas once more stared at the paper he had gotten and wondered why he was trying to write something when a war was about to be fought.

"What ails you, Master Elf?" the voice made Legolas jump, and he saw Eowyn nearby, petting a purring Diana. The two looked at the paper and Eowyn spoke again. "Have you received bad news?"

"No, Lady, no, but…I…well…I am trying to write a poem to someone."

Eowyn smiled slightly, and Diana tilted her head before jumping down from Eowyn's arms and jumping over to find the Elf's taller shoulders, then the top of his head. Legolas tried to see her while Eowyn chuckled at the sight of a gray kitten standing out against the blond hair of the elf. Unluckily for Legolas, Diana had the perfect vantage to see the poem.

_Elenaithil__, the beauty water-star_

That was all, with many lines below it crossed out. All of them seemed nice, but so far nothing seemed just right to the blond woodland Elf. Diana looked over to Eowyn and meowed at her, then settled on Legolas' head. He looked up slightly at the gray cat as Eowyn chuckled again and left to go find out what would happen to the people of Rohan. 

When she was gone, Diana finally spoke. "I like it up here. You can see everything."

"Diana, promise me you will not tell Elenaithil about the poem."

"I won't! Don't worry, Legolas, she won't know. I'll protect your poem and secret with my life!"

Legolas laughed and picked up the little kitten with one hand. "You don't need to go that far, kitten. Just don't tell her, please."

"Okay."

*

"They had no warning," Eowyn told Theoden after hearing of the attack on the two children's village. Both were exhausted and half-starved, eating the soup quickly as Elenaithil and Eowyn gave them blankets and watched over both.

"This is the horror that Saruman brings to your lands," Gandalf said, holding his hand out towards the two children. "We must do something."

Theoden stood up and walked the length of the room before stopping in the middle again, between the two tables with the children and women on one side, the men on the other. Aragon and Gimli sat, Aragon taking a casual smoke and Gimli eating the meat and drinking his beer. Legolas stood nearby, the gray spot of Diana the kitten perched on his head and watching everything and listening as well.

"I will not risk open war." Theoden finally said this, and Elenaithil stood, ready to speak, but Aragon beat her to it. "Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not."

"Aragon'ou is right, Theoden'ou-sama," Elenaithil said, "You cannot hold back some tides."

Theoden glared at her and Aragon before saying, "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragon, was king, and you," he now glared at Elenaithil, "were not my advisor."

"Then what does the king wish to do?" Gandalf asked, "The words of these fine advisors seem lost to you, or did they make a dent?"

*

"What is Helm's Deep, Ami-sama?" Diana asked as she helped the blue-haired Senshi of Water pack. Her princess dress had finally disappeared to become her travel clothing, and she held her harp and caduceus staff for a moment before putting the staff on her right side and holding the harp on her left.

"It is a sanctuary for the people of Rohan, a fortress carved into a stone mountain. There's no way out."

Diana jumped up to Ami's shoulder and let her bell ring slightly. "I'm sure there is, but don't worry! I've found a way to become human, and I can use that there, in case of battles. I know how to fight, and you can't protect everyone all the time, you know."

Ami smiled and petted Diana, "I know. Thank you for coming, Diana. You've been a great help to me."

*

Diana rode with Legolas when he wasn't scouting, but sometimes she also went with him when he was, so that it became familiar to most of the group to see the elf with the small, gray kitten on his head or shoulders. Elenaithil spoke with Eowyn, Aragon and Gimli mainly, talking about her land and also about her friends. When she spoke about Mina, who was always looking for a love, Eowyn brought up the fact that not many people saw dwarf women. Gimli told her, "It's true that you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, they are so much alike in voice and appearance, they are sometimes mistaken for dwarf men."

Eowyn and Elenaithil looked to Aragon, who mouthed, "It's the beard," and made a motion near his chin for emphasis. The two girls giggled as Gimli continued, "This had led to the conclusion that there _are no dwarf women, and that dwarves simply spring out from holes in the ground!" the two women laughed with Gimli, who added for an ending, "Which is entirely not true…" The horse took off, and Eowyn went to help Gimli while Elenaithil went to join another party and help them along. Aragon caught her glance towards Legolas, who was looking back only partly, then turning quickly to look forward. Aragon smiled a little at that. 'In love. I can see it. Did Arwen and I look like that when we first fell in love? Do we still?'_

"Elenaithil," Eowyn said as the blue-haired girl came back to help Gimli onto his horse, "Have you ever received a token of love?"

Elenaithil blushed a deep red. "Hai…once, that is. From someone who was always tying with me on exams that I took under the name 'Mercury'. His was 'Mercurius'. He sent me a love letter, and I…I…"

"Rejected it? Burnt it?" Gimli asked from his horse, now that he was mounted.

"Broke out in hives."

The group was silent before Eowyn, then Gimli, began to laugh. Aragon smiled slightly as Elenaithil smiled as well, but only Aragon noticed that Legolas, looking ahead of them, stiffened at the mention of a token of love, and now seemed to slump his shoulders a little more then he usually did when he was depressed.

'It is love,' Aragon decided, 'I hope, though, they aren't torturing themselves, as I and Arwen are doing. We can never be, or it will be very hard. They, however…they might have a chance.'

*

"A scout!" Legolas growled, kicking the dead orc. Diana jumped down and raced with the other rides towards the group of people before finding Elenaithil and the rest. "There are riders on those odd animals! Legolas is in front, holding them back, but we have to hurry! They're here to kill us!"

Theoden looked to the cat who had just spoken in front of him as the blue-haired girl nodded and headed over to hand her to Eowyn. "Take care of Eowyn and the others, Diana. I'm going to go make sure nothing that I must fight is there. Stay out of harm, or Small Lady will be cross."

The cat nodded, causing Eowyn to almost start. 'She understands words?' before she tried to give the cat away, but Elenaithil held her back. "Eowyn-san, it is your job to lead the people to Helm's Deep. If you get them there, safe, then your uncle will come and we will see each other."

"But I can fight, and you fight!"

"I fight a being that is worse then orcs, and not mortal like them. The others go to fight something evil and dangerous. You can fight, but not now. You must take care of the people and Diana. She is important to my hime's daughter…to the future princess that will come and be my hime as well. Please, Eowyn. Keep Diana and the women and children of Rohan safe!"

Eowyn finally nodded, and only then did Elenaithil take off in a dead run towards the hill that Diana had come over. The men of Rohan turned to ride, Aragon looking back only long enough for Eowyn to see him before he rode off to battle.

The battle was quick, Legolas' original intention of hurting and lowering the number of warg riders only denting the much bigger armor of the group. Wargs attacked men and horse, orcs sliced into the throats of men from their steeds and were also killed just as quickly as the three from the Fellowship came in to help.

It was then that they saw it. A huge monster, teeth barred through the circular mouth, and a huge lump of almost misshapen and ill-formed skill. Elenaithil stood in front of the monster, dodging as it tried to attack her, and looking out for warg riders. The monster turned and spotted Aragon before it started to move forward.

"Ie! Shine Aqua Illusion!" the water flowed around the monster, pushing it back as it did so as to not reach the future King of Gondor. The monster roared, and pushed forward again.

"You will not get Aragon-sama! I protect him like I protect my hime! You will not get so far! Aqua Rhapsody! Blow away this daimon!" Aragon's horse nearly jumped as the monster tried to come forward, but was blocked by the girl and her magical lyre that spewed water and streams of cold ice. Aragon turned and instead went after another warg rider, finding himself on one and wrestling against an orc.

"_You will not kill my friends! Caduceus of Mercury, bring an icy death to this being!_" Elenaithil lunged forward and touched the monster, which exploded and disappeared, then turned only quickly enough to see Aragon go over the side with the warg, his hand caught in the saddle.

"ARAGON'OU!" Elenaithil raced over and nearly jumped in when she felt a hand holding her back. She turned to see Legolas holding her there as he looked sadly at her. She shook her head and turned down to look into the water. A racing river, deep but not seeming so from this far up, called to her, calling her to welcome it and give it a name. It knew only a few, but not one that was of sure.

_Where is the ones that fell into you a moment before, little river? I will name you then._

The river told her, showing the two things that came into her, one an evil thing that died, and the body of that thing that only did one good thing, which was to bring safety to the second one attached to it. The second floated away, no breath coming into the river, and no blood really coming into the river to stain the rocks and the bottom or the taste.

_Thank you, little river.__ I shall name you with my own language, or do you prefer an Elfish name? My own? Very well, you will be Dounyuubu, an Entry to those who wish to enter the ocean, and a guide to the fallen. Please, help the one who fell into you find a shore that is peaceful, and a way back to Helm's Deep._

"Elenaithil?" Legolas' voice came in, the sound of her name causing the river to ask if her lover was also a thing of the water.

_Please just do that. Maybe later you will find out._

The river understood, and stopped calling to her as Elenaithil looked back to Legolas, who held the Evenstar necklace he had gotten from the dead orc that had caused so much trouble. "Is Aragon…"

"Aragon'ou will return, I know," Elenaithil said as Theoden looked down. Theoden looked to the girl. "What was the creature that you fought?"

"It was a daimon. A thing from the Tau system. Why all these things come up from my past I will not know, but we must hurry. There is much to do, Theoden'ou-sama. There are people to protect."

The group started to walk back, but Legolas' touch once more stopped Elenaithil and caused her to turn to him again.

"Lady…" Legolas started, the two sets of blue eyes searching the others, as if they were unsure if they could either say something or do something first. 

"Shashu, we must go. I have to get Diana from Eowyn and we must prepare for the battle at Helm's Deep."

Legolas nodded, then said, "Are you so sure that Aragon will return?"

"Hai, Shashu no fushinkou, ai no…" Elenaithil stopped, and then turned and said, "We must leave. Aragon will come to Helm's Deep, and we must be there to greet him."

Legolas wondered what she had said, but he couldn't remember it well enough to ask Diana later, and he never got around to asking the blue-haired Senshi of water about what she had said.

Within a day, everyone was in Helm's Deep, and Legolas still awaited the return of Aragon.

["Yes, Archer of little faith/Archer who lacks faith, love of…"] hehehe, guess who that was. Okay, it was Ami-chan! She's still our shy Ami-chan, sorry…won't say it just yet.

In the next chapter, Ami-chan's new transformation, and the battle of Helm's Deep. Can Diana really fight? Will Ami ever get around to telling Legolas of her thoughts, or vice-versa? Bwahaha, wouldn't you like to know?


	7. There's a Light

__

Part 7: There's A Light

In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night, burning bright, there's a guiding star. No matter what, or who you are. There's a light (over at the Frankenstien place) There's a light (burning in the fireplace) There's a light, a light, in the darkness of everybody's life…

--The Rocky Horror Picture Show

"Eowyn-sama?" Eowyn turned to see the oddest-dressed girl she had ever seen. The girl wore a gray dress with a small white underskirt almost showing. What looked like a tail also showed at the back, and the girl was small, and, well…cute. She also had socks that came up to her thighs, and small shoes that were also gray. The girl's hair was done up in four buns, two on each side, and just faintly under a mass of her strangely gray-colored hair was a small crescent moon.

"D—Diana?"

"Hai!" the little girl, who had been Diana the kitten that usually rode on the top of Legolas' head or shoulders, bowed politely and straightened again, "Ami-sama wanted me to make sure that you didn't need any help here, then to go find Gimli-san or Legolas-sama to help."

"Oh. Well, I suppose…" Eowyn looked around to see if she could find something for the girl to help with, but there wasn't really anything that she couldn't handle either. "No, I'm sorry, Diana."

"That's okay! Sayonara, Eowyn-sama!" Diana moved over through the hall to where Legolas was when someone came in. His clothing was not in the best condition, and his black hair was ragged from days of being in the sun and dirt, and from his hard ride. A small piece of his shirt sleeve was opened and showed a small wound that was still not infected, and he moved like he needed to speak with Theoden about something dire. He stopped and looked over at Legolas and then at the small girl who was looking up at him with huge red-colored eyes, then back to Legolas. The elf said something in his native language, and caused the man to blink and seem to consider this, as if he was unsure the elf was serious or not.

"You look terrible." Aragon finally smiled and accepted the Evenstar from his friend before quickly asking, "Who is the girl? I wasn't gone that long, Legolas."

Legolas blushed a deep red, which was odd for his fair skin, and the little girl said simply, "Oh, Legolas-sama isn't my father. I'm Diana, Aragon'ou-sama. I'm glad you're back! Ami-sama said you would be, but didn't say when. But we're keeping you, and Ami-sama told me to be helpful! Oh no! I need to go!" Diana started off but was stopped by Legolas. "Come on, you silly kitten!" he said in Sindarin, "We'll find something to do, and then we can bother Strider all we want."

Diana came, speaking rapidly and very quickly ending back into her native language as they left and Aragon went to speak with Theoden-king.

"What of the thing with them?" Elenaithil asked, helping Diana with tying a bow in the back of her dress, the small bell that came with both of Diana's form jingling a little as she did.

"I couldn't see it well, but it looked like a woman with long hair, and an odd disposition. Her hair was white, I think, and she had something crossing her face."

Elenaithil stiffened at that. "Aluminum Siren."

"Who?" Legolas asked, looking to the girl with concern. Diana also looked to Elenaithil.

"She is a person who wishes power that she didn't have. I…The last time…" Elenaithil stopped and then smiled at the group. "You don't need to worry about it. I will worry on the woman, who is like the woman that I faced in the Golden Hall of Theoden'ou-sama," she nodded to the concerned king. "But I will not fail. She wishes to claim more then the orcs do, and destroy Sauron, but by a method darker then thought of or comprehended on this world." Elenaithil straightened, "But I will fight it. I have gained much power from my time here and from the time I have spent among friends. I will defeat her this time."

'But what happened last time?' Legolas and others wondered as Elenaithil went back to talking to Diana in their own language.

__

The green hillside rolled down to show a shimmering city that seemed made of crystal and glass. Legolas felt himself running towards the city, unsure why he was and unsure who he was pursuing, but knowing he wanted to catch her.

Her? Who was this? Elenaithil?

"Such things cannot be known, or if they are," a mature voice, full of power and wisdom, said as he turned once more down another alleyway, "will bring those who have lived them much pain."

Once more, Legolas saw another person, this one a woman with golden-white hair, jewels coloring her hair and a white costume on her, a long staff in her hand. She slowly seemed to change into a small girl with red hair and heart-shaped buns instead, who walked up to him and took his hand. As she did, he felt as if he could see something he shouldn't have seen.

Elenaithil was now in an odd outfit, and being held with another girl in the long white hair of one that Aragon had spoken of. Another girl, one with golden hair and with wings, yelled out suddenly as, in front of Legolas' eyes, Elenaithil's body suddenly seemed to dissolve into dust, leaving only a glowing blue crystal in her spot. The dust settled in the hair of the woman, who didn't escape death either at the hands of another oddly-dressed person.

"Can you save her from these fates when her own princess, the strongest and weakest of them all, cannot?" the cold voice again, the one who had dragged him into the odd sand-water during his four hours of sleep after his watch before Boromir's death.

"I can always try," Legolas said. The voice laughed, and Legolas felt something holding his shoulders and under his arms, pulling him away, "You cannot save her, elf. Your fate may lie in the stars, but the Galaxy Cauldron holds the evil more powerful then Sauron. It holds the one who was master and important in making his master. You cannot fight that, elf."

"I will!" Legolas yelled to the being, struggling against the hold. Now, he saw green hair fall down in front of him, and his body seemed to start to disappear, as Elenaithil's did.

"You cannot face me and win. I am stronger then even love."

"Farmers, ferrymen. These are no soldiers."

"Some have seen too many winters."

"And some too few. They're all scared. I can see it in their eyes." Everyone turned towards the elf who had spoken. Despite the fact that he had slept only a little better then most, he looked very much like he wanted to lash out at whatever he could. The small girl who had worked her way into the room looked to Legolas and wondered what was wrong with the elf who had let her sit and ride with him.

The elf and ranger spoke in elfish, but from the ending sentence that the ranger had said, in Common, "Then I shall die as one of them!" caused the girl to realized what it was.

'Legolas isn't in fear of the numbers. He is in fear of something else. But what?'

__

Pluto-sama was a woman of Time, and had ties to the world of dreams. Pluto-sama is gone, and someone must have taken her place, or Chaos in this world is trying to find someone to hurt. Will they hurt Legolas? Will Ami-sama accept such a thing? No.

"Legolas-sama," Diana worked her way over to the blond-haired archer and stood before him, "Are you okay?"

"We will…"

"Talk outside, or somewhere else?" Diana said quickly, noticing that the elf had been reluctant to talk anyway. The two walked out and found a secluded spot where no one was.

"I have had two odd dreams since Elenaithil came into our Fellowship. One was before Boromir betrayed us. It spoke of a missing guardian of Time, and showed me an odd girl with pink hair. She spoke of the Galaxy Cauldron, and I saw it…a flow of stars, a great place where all stars are born and go. Something pulled me in, a woman's voice. Last night, I dreamt of a woman with long hair that seemed golden one moment and the color of the moonlight another moment. She turned into a little girl with red hair, and she touched my hand. I saw Elenaithil die at the hands of someone like that which Aragon spoke of in the host from Isengard. The woman spoke again, saying she was from the Cauldron and stronger then love, and the one who created Sauron's master. How can we fight something such as that?"

Diana seemed to think for a moment, then said, "Legolas-sama, the Galaxy Cauldron exists, and Ami-sama has died before. It was saddening, but she is here now, which is all you should know for now. Her ordeals are as big as those that you and Aragon'ou-sama go through, but in a different manner. She will fight, though she is scared of the being from what happened the last time she encountered her. I will help as well, since it is my duty as well to fight. Legolas-sama," Diana moved forward, then finally hugged the tall elf. "We are here to protect you as well as Aragon'ou-sama. We will do our best."

Legolas smiled down at the little girl, then started to get untangled from her when she let him only turn around and then jumped on his back. "Give me a ride, please?"

Legolas laughed a little, "I must find Aragon."

"I'll go, but my feet are tired. Please? I'm not breaking your arrows now, I won't do it later!"

"Diana!" Elenaithil saw her, and came over to pick the little girl off of Legolas, "Don't attack Legolas like that."

"Ie! I wanted to see Aragon'ou-sama too, but my feet are tired, Ami-sama!"

Ami-sama sighed, then said, "Go get ready, Diana. We prepare for battle."

"Hai!" Diana raced off, the two watching with smiles on their faces. When they turned to each other, both seemed to blush a little again. Ami looked down towards the floor. "I…I…"

"You don't need to worry. She didn't destroy any of my arrows, as she said."

"It's not that, Legolas. I'm scared about the upcoming battle. We can last the night, and perhaps help will come, but…but…Legolas, promise me," Ami reached down to her hand and grabbed Legolas' hand before placing something into it, something he was unsure of, "Promise me that you will help me by fighting alongside Aragon!"

"I promise," Legolas whispered, "I was going to, but now I promise with all my heart."

"Legolas…1horeru no yousei, aya. If you are not alive by the morning or when I see you in battle, I will hate you forever." She kissed his cheek and ran off down the hallway, her courage diminished.

Legolas watched her go, then opened his hand to look and see what she had given him. It was a small ring, with a blue star and the symbol that had a circle above a cross, with what looked like horns.

__

The symbol of Mercury, the water-star.

Legolas looked up and wondered for a moment what she had said to him that had caused her to run and blush as she had before leaving.

The elves had come, and now Diana stood with them, looking over the top of the battlement only because she was on her toes. Next to her, Gimli groaned to Legolas, "You could have found us a better spot!" Diana and Legolas smiled a little at that, but continued to watch as what seemed like miles of orcs came only just up to where the walls were. Diana held a small sword that popped into what looked like a cat's claws if held right.

Aragon came up to look at all of them, Ami close behind. Gimli looked up to them and said, "Let's hope whatever luck you have lives through the night."

"You're friends are with you," Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last through the night," Gimli added in. Diana lowered herself and turned to Ami. "You'll be able to do this, Ami-sama. I know you will."

"Thank you, Diana. I'm sure you will as well."

Lightning struck, thunder sounded, and the rain soon began to fall as the host of orcs began to make noise. Aragon and Ami were now elsewhere, and Legolas held onto his bow, waiting to get ready to kill orcs.

"What's happening?" Gimli asked as Diana stayed out of view and the dwarf jumped, trying to see what happened.

"Shall I describe it to you…or would you like me to find you a box?"

The fight had begun. Arrows whizzed by Ami's head, going for the orcs ahead of them. Ladders that were put up quickly were emptied of their occupants as the defenders of the castle killed and were killed.

Then, like a white spider, the tall Aluminum Siren came up to look down at Aragon and Ami.

"My quarry," she said, moving forward. Ami played a note. "Aqua Mirage!"

The woman backed up, pushing a few orcs and elves over the side before growling. "You again? No matter. I killed you once, I can do it again."  
Ami touched a small crystal on her chest. "Not this time. Eternal Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

A brilliant flash of light showed Ami now in an outfit unlike any that Aragon or many had seen. She had on a three-layered skirt that ended just a little above her thighs, and a white body-shirt of some sort that clung tight to her. A shoulder flap was light blue, like the coloring of the layers on her skirt, and she had puffed shoulder pads and long gloves. Her boots were up to her knees, and the symbol that had appeared in the hall of Ederas glowed faintly on her forehead, letting her hair move away from it to show the blue symbol. Aragon continued to fight, mindful to stay with Ami between him and the lady.

"You have achieved a new level of power, but will that help? Chaos is huge, and you are but one star. Can you truly defeat it?"

"I can defeat you, and that is all I need to do. I am Sailormercury, the Senshi of water and the mind. In the name of both, you will die. Eternal Mercury Waterfall…" The water nearby began to rise up, Ami/Sailormercury also raising her staff as it did so and Aluminum Siren's hair going to try and wrap around the Senshi's throat.

"_Drown!_" at the last command, Sailormercury pointed the staff towards Aluminum Siren, who was engulfed in the water/energy and pushed down into the hordes of orcs, taking a few with her as both she and Aragon looked down for a moment. The pseudo-Senshi had disappeared.

"I hope that there are no more like her," Sailormercury muttered, then turned and blasted an orc nearby with icy water from her staff. "Shall we?"

The battle continued, the two fighting side by side until, all of a sudden, both saw the orc running with a torch. Both yelled at Legolas to shoot it down, to kill it.

Legolas, unluckily, failed.

The wall beneath them exploded.

"Mercury-sama!" Diana yelled out, racing towards the fallen wall where the orcs were streaming in, her knives doing much damage to all orcs in her way. The small girl was vicious, and Legolas followed quickly afterwards, his arrows cutting down many more orcs in their path.

"Aragon, pull your people back to the Keep!" Theoden's voice called out, the ways that had been blocking the orcs slowly falling as the men and elves retreated. Mercury and Aragon moved with the flow for a moment before Aragon turned to yell at Haldir. Diana, who was racing with Legolas and turning only to fight off orcs, watched with sudden horror as Haldir caught an orc blade in the stomach, then another to his back. Aragon and Mercury made their way up, but from the gestures, Diana could tell that the elf was dead. She let out a feral growl and began to attack again, cutting down more orcs as she and Legolas headed off and the rest went towards the gate to help the humans.

Diana had only known Haldir a few moments, but she had grown to like the stoic elf. She remembered how she first met him, and their conversations afterwards before she went to join Legolas and Gimli at the wall.

__

"A child to fight?" Haldir asked when he saw the small girl taking out her knives. Diana looked up to see the blond Lorien elf and she smiled at him before bowing low. "Konbanwa, shashu-sama. Watashi wa Diana."

"Diana, you can speak Common, the poor elf! I'm pleased to see you again, Haldir," Elenaithil had said, bowing as well, "This little girl is Diana, of the royal family. Yes, she is fighting, mainly because we need all we can, and she can help in protecting my friends."

"Does he fit in that too?" Diana asked, looking up to Elenaithil.

"If he wishes to. I'm going to find Aragon before he hides from me and is hurt. You can stay here until Shashu or Toutou comes by and shows you where they are. In the meantime, don't get into trouble."

"Ie, I won't!" Diana moved over to Haldir and stood as tall as she could next to him, which made her go up to a little over his waist, "I'll stay right here next to the nice elf-shashu and not get in trouble!"

Elenaithil laughed, and over the course of a few minutes, Diana had learned who the elf was and had then learned where she would be. She had grown to like him, and he liked her as well. The two promised to show the other their world after this battle.

Diana went with Legolas, and helped with getting people into the hallway as the orcs tried to follow them in.

Eternal Sailormercury, in the meantime, was up at the gate with Aragon and Gimli, trying to buy time for the people blockading the door.

"We need more time!" the injured Theoden yelled.

"How much?" Aragon asked, causing Mercury to turn and look at the future king. What was he thinking?

"As much as you can give me!"

Aragon pulled Gimli to the side, and Mercury followed.

"There!" Diana yelled, "We need to find Mercury-sama and Aragon'ou-sama!"

"Up there!" Legolas pointed, and the two headed over to help with taking down the bigger ladders and to see if they could find their missing companions.

"Oh, come on, we can take them!"

"Toutou…"Mercury rolled her eyes, then looked over at the gap as Aragon said, "It's a long way."

"That's true. Thank goodness for these wings and new henshin."

Gimli looked as well, then seemed to think and have trouble saying something. Finally, he pushed it out. "Toss me."

"What?"

"I cannot jump the distance, and Mercury cannot carry me, you have to toss me!" The two looked at each other, remembering that Gimli had told them, what seemed like a lifetime ago in Moria, 'Nobody tosses a dwarf'.

Aragon got ready to toss the reluctant but battle-ready dwarf, when Gimli stopped him again. "Don't tell the elf."

"Ie, we wouldn't, Gutoutou," Mercury told him.

"I know what you said, but don't tell him."

Aragon looked at Gimli very seriously. "Not a word." With that, he tossed the dwarf, then the two jumped after him and joined in the fight to clear off the orcs from the pathway for Theoden's people to get out of there and do a quick barricade of the gate.

"Mercury-sama, Gimli-san, Aragon'ou-sama!" Diana's call made them turn and grab the rope that both she and Legolas used to pull them up, the remaining elves and men blocking the way for orcs to come after them. When the three were up, the whole of the army that was left defending the castle raced to the Keep, once more barricading another door and preparing for battle that might be their last.

Legolas and Aragon turned over a table to empty it as Diana and Mercury picked up a bench and moved it to where the men were putting up all that they could to keep the orcs out.

"You said that this place wouldn't fall as long as your men were defending it!" Aragorn yelled at the tired Theoden-king, "They still defend it, they have died defending it!"

Diana and Legolas tuned out the words of the two arguing men as they tried to keep the orcs away until they heard Aragorn say, "Ride out with me. Face them."

"For death and glory?"  
"For Rohan!"

The sun was rising on the fifth day, and everyone felt that they had to leave. The group got onto horses, Mercury and Diana on one, with Diana in front and Mercury in the back, her wings seeming to make the horse look like the Pegasus that Chibi-Usa had seen and ridden with Elios, the Priest of Elysium.

"Now for wraith. Now for ruin, and the red dawn. ROHAN!" the horn sounded in the Deep, and the group rode to meet the orcs, cutting their ways out of the castle just as the sun rose and the group looked to the East.

On the hilltop, everyone turned to see, astride the white horse-lord Shadowfax, Gandalf the White, looking down at the orcs and the remaining men who fought them.

"Theoden-king stands alone," Gandalf said. Riding up next to him was the man who was the only living male relative to Theoden. He looked down as well. "Not alone," the man said, raising he saber. "Rohirimm!" above the hilltop, coming with the sunrise, was what seemed like miles of horsemen, those loyal to Rohan who had been exiled under the 'rule' of Grima Wormtongue.

The battle was swift after that, the orcs being cut down quickly, even those retreating towards Isengard. The ones that escaped were only swallowed by a forest in their way that had not been there before. Diana and Eternal Sailormercury came upon the spot where Aluminum Siren, or her image, had fallen, and cleared the site of all evil.

So the Battle of Helm's Deep was won. So all the men who lived returned to those that loved them, wives and children, mothers and daughters who couldn't fight with them.

Boromir closed the pocket of space-time and looked back at the group. "I'm getting better at this."

"ParaPara noticed you didn't look into the last spot you found."

VesVes sighed, "You always have to bring that up, don't you Para?"

"But Para doesn't know what was happening in that, and no one will let ParaPara know."

Everyone got sweatdrops before Chibi-Usa said, "Well, um…you really shouldn't know right now."

"Why?"  
More sweat drops. Boromir blushed a deep red and looked away, "Let's see if we can find out how the other Senshi are doing."

The group was riding towards Isengard, and looked down upon the dark of Mordor.

"Sauron's wraith will be quick," Gandalf said.

Elenaithil got off of the horse, causing Diana to look a little confused.

"I'm going ahead to Isengard. I want to make sure that no beings of Chaos are nearby, and it would be easier to get them before the men ran into them. If you find fogbanks along the way that are light blue, don't go into them." She turned to Aragon. "You take care, Aragon'ou. I'm counting on you to return to your love, and I'm also counting on you to return all of the remaining Fellowship to Isengard. It's not too far, you shouldn't encounter too much trouble along the way."

"Is that why you're going ahead?"  
Elenaithil laughed, "If I did not like you, Hagueru Shiroshiou, I would knock you off that horse! Now take care of the group."

Diana jumped off the horse, quickly changing into kitten form and jumping onto the top of Legolas' head again.

"Why do you not stay with me, kitten?" Gimli asked as they watched Elenaithil leave.

"Oh, your helmet's too hard. I can see everything from here, though. But I promise, Gimli-san, I'll sleep on your beard and be nice and warm."

Theoden, who was nearby, laughed slightly, "And will you ride with me as well?" He liked the little kitten, though she was odd.

"If you wish me too, Theoden'ou-sama. But for now, I'm riding with Legolas-sama and helping Aragon'ou-sama to keep a watch over Mercury-sama's friends."

Theoden nodded, "Then let us go and see what we can find at Isengard."

End Notes:

1 "Oh, to fall in love with an elf!"

When Diana introduces herself to Haldir, she says "Hello (Konbanwa is for nighttime, Konnichiwa is morning and afternoon I believe). I am Diana."


	8. Wonderful Tonight

Now quoting directly from book. Sorry, hyper. 

My GN was having a bad day and used the right curse word at the right time, setting it up so that it conveyed the most feeling for the moment in the least amount of words…er, word…one potent blue-tinged four-letter beauty, the BIG ONE the F--- one (to quote A Christmas Story), which strangely sounded almost German…. This is the one that you only get about once in a lifetime, twice if you're really in the mood. You never know when it comes, but it will come, and when it does you will know. Now she's hyper and wonders where such feeling, such power, such Phileas-Fogg-from-'The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne'-angst, came to be without the added after-effect of the writer's block "DAMNIT!" dam being burst and a flow of images and words to course down onto a page or a computer. Instead it gets me to write this. Go figure. 

Misdirection of energy? Probably. 

Do I mind? No, but she does! Bwahaha! (evil laughter, then GN laughs like a stuttering hyena and I back away slowly…)

GN: I can't believe how that one word changed my mood. I suppose I'm just one of the people who sounds absurd when I curse.

(An incident not stated here turns GN back to original 'I hate the world/Die, bastard' leather bitch with a 9mm state)

A moment' s pause.

Me: Curse again.

No sensible conversation for about five minutes, both are in states of hysterics and red-faced, rolling on the floor and unable to control the laughter.

Okay, back to the story. Thanks to all my reviewers, even those who would've been late if they kept reading the story.

BTW: **Elven Cherry Blossom**, what do you need confirmed?

_Part 8: Wonderful Tonight…_

And then I tell her, as I turn out the light. I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight…"

--Eric Chaplain

They rode towards Isengard, those in front watching for the mist with a blue tint that Elenaithil had warned them about. Diana continued to be on top of Legolas' head, though sometimes she would go over and visit with Theoden before returning to her spot, and she did sleep in Gimli's beard.

It was as they passed the odd forest, Legolas suddenly gave out a cry. "There are eyes in the trees!" The sudden turning of the horse gave both Gimli and Diana a start.

"Go there without me on the horse, you stupid elf!" Gimli yelled out as Diana, instead, jumped down to Legolas' hand and got prepared to bite when Legolas stopped. The kitten looked up to him as he turned, his eyes still on the forest. Diana also looked, her eyes worried, but the elf didn't make for the forest again as they continued to move forward towards Isengard, expecting a fight.

Instead, they found walking trees, and a little further, a small Hobbit jumping up and bowing to them. "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard! We are the doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and one of my companions, who is (alas!) overcome with weariness," at this he quickly kicked the reclining figure in the ribs, "is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Our other companion, Mizuno Ami, called Elenaithil, and also the Lady of the Water, Mistress of Ice and Knowledge, or Sailormercury, is taking a swim and will be back shortly. Far in the North is our home, though where Elenaithil comes from we have no knowledge. The lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honored guests."

"Doubtless he would!" Gandalf laughed. Nearby, something moved out of the water, but it was too far for anyone to really make out the form. Gandalf continued to talk to the hobbit. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when you attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"

Merry answered gravely as the figure moved closer, "No, good sir, the matter escaped him. He has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best."

"Oh, guests?" the female voice made everyone turn and quite a few men (including, mostly, Legolas) have their jaws drop. Her hair was slightly damp, and she wore no shoes but showed no discomfort around the new grass that was growing on the ground. She wore a one-piece suit of light blue that matched her hair and eyes, and fit perfectly to her figure, the suit being cut off with almost spaghetti straps holding it up and no stockings or leggings. To Aragon (who, incidentally, didn't have his jaw drop as far as most men…) it looked like her outfit, only without the flaps, the shoulder pads, or skirt and shoes…and no mark upon her forehead.

"Mercury-sama, I'm glad to see you're well," Diana said from atop Legolas' head as the rest of the group tried to get themselves under control and Gimli said to the two hobbits, "Well, a fine chase you led us on! We go through fen and forest, battle and death, to find you lounging around and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs, I am so torn between rage and joy that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!"

"Well," Pippin finally spoke up now, "one thing you didn't find while hunting was your wits. Here we are sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts."

Before Gimli could say more, Ami laughed. "It's good that you're all together again, now my life will have a few more laughs then the one Toutou was providing. Now stop bickering, Gu-tachi, Gandalf-tachi, and I'll come back once I have better suited clothing on to receive the King and others. Diana, come on, I need to speak with you."

The gray kitten jumped down from the top of Legolas' head and raced over to follow Ami as she left, leaving the men to recover their wits as Merry told Gandalf where to find Treebeard, the company left with the exception of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. They were led off to get some food for a picnic, and encountered Elenaithil/Ami in a gray traveling dress and with Diana on her lap, the food already there. The group sat down, Legolas next to Ami, and spoke of the Hobbit's adventures since they reached Fangorn Forest. Elenaithil told them that she ran into only a small piece of darkness, but it was easily overthrown. Diana slept on her lap, purring as she did. When the men of the Mark and Gandalf the White returned, everyone had eaten their fill and were ready to meet up with Saruman.

**

The way to Orthanc's only door was slightly wet, but for the fact that, since Elenaithil found haste to get there, she moved the water with a single note from her lyre. The group rode to the gate and Gandalf dismounted. Aragorn came with him, as did Theoden and Eomer. Both Legolas and Gimli felt they should come, as representatives of their races. Merry and Pippin sat dejectedly on the steps, wishing they had some excuse to go. Elenathil smiled at them, then placed Diana down between the two. "Watch over Gu-tachi for me, ne?"

"Hai!" Diana nodded, jumping onto Pippin's shoulder and purring as the two Hobbits took their attention off their feelings of being abandoned to petting the kitten. Elenaithil walked with the six up to the gate and looked up as Gandalf knocked on the hollow-sounding door. For a moment, no one came to answer, and the mounted horsemen began to shift in their saddles when a window opened and a voice asked, "Who is it? What do you wish?"

"I know that voice, and I curse the day I listened to it!" Theoden said, getting a comforting hand on his shoulder from Elenaithil.

"Go and fetch Saruman, since you have become his footman, Grima Wormtongue, and do not waste our time!" Gandalf yelled up. The window with no figure closed for a moment, and the next sound from it was a low voice, one that seemed to come with much enchantment. Elenaithil stiffened at the sound, and Diana's fur ruffled and she turned to look up and see the wizard above them. He did look like Gandalf in some respects, but for black hair in his beard and hair, as well as the fact that his robes were slightly different. 

"Well? Why have you disturbed my sleep? Will you give me no peace by night or day?" the men around them shifted again, their minds being drawn to the voice of the old man standing above them. Elenaithil and Diana, though, seemed to shrink away, Diana's tail fully bristled and her fur standing on end, Elenaithil seeming ready to scream at some unbidden memory that entered into her mind, something twisted that she never wished to remember but had within her nonetheless.

"But come now," the voice said, "Two at least of you I know by name. Gandalf I know too well to have much hope that he seeks help or counsel here. But you, Theoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan, are declared by your noble devices, and still more by the fair countenance of the House of Eorl. O worthy son of Thengel the Thrice-renowned! Why have you not come before, and as a friend? Much have I desired to see you, mightiest king of the western lands, and especially in these latter years, to save you from the unwise and evil counsels that beset you! Is it yet too late? Despite the injuries that have been done to me, in which the men of Rohan (alas!) have had some part, still I would save you, and deliver you from the ruin that draws nigh inevitably, if you ride upon this road which you have taken. Indeed, I alone can aid you now."

Theoden opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out and he seemed confused. Gimli, having seen the effect the voice was having on Elenaithil and angered at the look of horror that the old wizard had put in her eyes and the uncertainty that had entered into King Theoden's mind, he yelled out, "The words of this wizard stand on their heads. In the language of Orthanc, help means ruin, and saving means slaying, that is plain. But we do not come here to beg."

"Peace! I do not speak to you yet, Gimli, Golin's son," Saruman spoke to the dwarf with some venom only for a moment before the same soft voice returned. "Far away is your home and small concern of yours are the troubles of this land. But it was not by design of you own that you became embroiled in them, and so I will not blame such part as you have played—a valiant one, I doubt not. But I pray you, allow me to first speak with the King of Rohan, my neighbor and once my friend."

Diana's body began to grow rigid as the wizard continued to speak, and finally she raced over to Eomer and jumped onto his shoulder, a small scratch helping him speak to his hypnotized uncle and lord.

"Lord, hear me!" Eomer said, turning with the kitten on his shoulder, "Now we feel the peril that we were warned of. Have we ridden forth to victory, only to stand at last amazed by an old liar with honey on his forked tongue? So would the trapped wolf speak to the hounds, if he could. What aid could he give you? All he desires it to escape from his plight. But will you parlay with this dealer of treachery and murder?"

Saruman's voice spoke to Eomer, and Diana suddenly hissed and spat, her spine curving and her eyes glaring at the wizard. 

"We will have peace," Theoden said thickly, but held up his hand as some Riders let out a groan. "We will have peace, when you and all your works have perished---and the works of your dark master to whom you would deliver us. You are a liar, Saruman, and a corrupter of men's hearts. You hold out your hand to me, and I perceive only a finger of the claw of Mordor. Cruel and cold! Even if your war on me was just—as it was not, for were you ten times as wise you would have no right to rule me and mine for your own profit as you desired—even so, what will you say of your torches in Westford and the children that lie dead there?"

Saruman let out a low growl, and his eyes fell upon Elenaithil's deep blue ones. She looked up, a look of horror in her face as they met, and she yelled out. "Ie! [1] Akusen no tashoku, hentai! You will not speak to me, or I shall drown you!" at that, the water around them began to slowly rise, swirl, and seemed to almost reach the place when Gandalf told Elenaithil sharply, "Elenaithil, enough!"

The water hit the side of the great tower, none touching Saruman or the ledge he was on, and slowly it returned to surround them all. Still, Elenaithil glared at the wizard, as if daring him to try and look at her again, to look as if he would speak to her.

Gandalf and Saurman spoke, and though Saruman wove an strange fantasy in the minds of men, it disappeared when Gandalf laughed, then broke Saruman's staff and sent him out of the council. A black ball of some sort was lobbed out, cracking a stair just behind Gandalf and barely missing the White Wizard. Pippin raced and grabbed the dark crystal ball, and the group departed, Legolas and Gimli giving Diana and Elenaithil curious looks as the two went together and kept council by themselves in their native tongue.

**

The group met up with Treebeard, who let Diana climb on him for a moment before the little kitten came down and looked slightly dizzy. "So tall…" the kitten muttered, climbing onto Gimli's shoulders before sighing, "Ah, much better!" the group laughed, and for a moment Treebeard noticed Elenaithil looking out towards the water.

"Water-child, what harms you so? Hoom, I doubt that I would see such as you in my long life. How bears the beautiful Queen of yours, and her Princess-daughter, hoom?"

Elenaithil turned, a little shocked, then smiled, "I am sad to say that the Kingdom was gone, and all that was left was gone in a flash of the Earth Goddesses Glaive by the Bearer of Silence and Ruin. The Princess, though, was reborn and I protect her once more. We have faced death and destruction so many times, I sometimes wish that it was a dream, a nightmare that I will wake from. But I serve her with all my heart still, and will gladly die again for her."

"Hoom, she had that effect, and still does? Yes, I see. Well, I hope that you do not fail in whatever quest you have here, Water-child. We will set up a watch around Orthanc, and your element will help in that."

"Arigato, Treebeard-sama."

"Please, hoom, simply call me [2] Kyobuko Katari. It is what she called me, and I feel it would be nice to hear it again."

Elenaithil smiled at him happily as she said, "Hai, Kyobuko Katari. Arigato."

**

They all slept, but Ami tossed and turned. She seemed to be in the middle of a horrible nightmare as Legolas slowly moved over to where she was, alerted to her movement by his keen ears and Diana coming over to talk with him before going to sleep on Gimli's beard again.

_The hall was long and golden-colored, and she stood before the Shadow Galactica leader, Sailorgalaxia. On her wrist was one of the same bracelets that Galaxia-sama had on, and in some of the shine, Sailormercury and the others could see that their eyes were dead-looking and full of malice and evil._

_"She comes," Sailorgalaxia said, "go, now, my puppets. Get her Sailor __Crystal__ for me."_

_The group moved over to hide behind the pillars of the entrance to the castle, watching as Eternal Sailormoon, SailorStarChibimoon, a new Senshi with red hair (…ChibiChibi…), and another Senshi they didn't know fight. The other Senshi died, the little red-haired girl left, the only ones being the Moon family and the Asteroid Senshi. Sailorvenus' hand moved out as the group walked out, the Sailor Crystal of the fallen Senshi coming into her hand and disappearing into Sailorgalaxia's great collection._

_"Your next opponent," Sailorvenus said, "is…"_

_"Us, Sailormoon!" the rest said. Everyone watched with cold eyes as the look of hope came into Eternal Sailormoon's eyes, and then a look of love as Endymion (…Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, our Prince…) appeared before saying, "Kill Sailormoon and take her Sailor __Crystal__!"_

_Sailormoon's world was shattering, and Sailormercury stepped up with Sailorjupiter. They attacked Eternal Sailormoon, others getting in the way or protecting her until finally, she threw her attack at Sailorvenus._

_"This is the power of the ginzuishou? It's a soft as the wind." The look of horror and pain on Sailormoon's face didn't register as they all attacked her, her wings now gone, her rod smashed. She looked up at them, and something within her stirred. The staff appeared, and she yelled out her attack._

_The pain as they were all torn apart by the attack, and for a fleeting moment, Sailormercury saw Saruman's eyes there, looking down at her.__ "I know what you did to your princess, little child. Do you think that treachery doesn't know where other's are as well? You are one who attacked your Princess, and she will forever mistrust all of you for it."_

_No…no…no…_

_Far away, a gnagly thing showed some sign of hope, but it vanished, and a huge shadow attacked Jisannin, poisoning him. Instead of the creature, though, the face and body of Sailormercury stood next to a fallen Eternal Sailormoon…_

"Usa-chan!" the firm arm with arm-guards on gave her something to cling to as her eyes adjusted to the night and she found Legolas kneeling next to her, his arm being held by her and his eyes concerned and curious.

"[3]Elenaithil, mani marte lle? You speak of death, and yet that dream, I think, was not only on death. Who is Usa-chan and why do you not tell us what is wrong?"

Ami turned to look to the slightly-distant forms of others asleep, one moving slightly, then told him. "The last battle was tough, tougher then we could have expected. I and Jupiter were the first…well, second, to die. Our Prince died in front of his Princess, and she blocked the memory. I and Sailorjupiter were killed, then I hear it was Sailormars and Sailorvenus. Sailorpluto and Sailorsaturn, Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune were taken by surprise, and that left only our hime and a few that came from another galaxy. When she reached the palace of Galaxia, our foe, it was only herself, her daughter, her daughter's protectors, and a young girl called ChibiChibi. She witnessed so many deaths, I sometimes wondered what brought her so far, then I realize that she must have thought she could defeat Galaxia and gain our Sailor Crystals, our souls, and have us be reborn though her power to live with her once more, to fight with her once more. Instead, she reached just the entrance and saw her next opponents. Us. We attacked our hime, we were intent on killing her when she destroyed us. I cannot think of how it must have made her feel, to kill off her friends and the ones she thought of as her family."

_"I wasn't always fighting for love and justice. I was fighting for my friends and loved ones."_

"I sometimes wonder how she forgave us," Ami continued, thinking of the quote and where it came from. They had spoken with her afterwards, and found out what she had said to ChibiChibi, who had turned out to become a version of herself from the future, Sailorcosmos.

"Elenaithil," Legolas said, slowly moving and enfolding her in his arms. "[4]Oio naa elealla alasse'. Lle naa vanima, lle naa belegohtar. Vanimle sila tiri. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Poikaer Mercury."

"Nani?[5] Sumimasen, wakarimasen."

Legolas smiled at Ami, "Well, I don't understand half of what you said, or any of it. Its better that way, I suppose."

Ami smiled at him and moved closer. "Shashu means 'archer'. I named you 'archer of the woodland'. Though, in a moment, I will name you Shitawashii no Mercury, Shashu Saiai no Ami-chan."

"And that means?"

"Beloved or dear of Mercury, Archer beloved of Ami."

Legolas smiled as the stayed close. "A'maelamin Elenaithil. I don't care about your past, only what you do now and that you share my feelings."

Ami smiled and put her head on his chest before her eyes closed and they lay back on the grass, Legolas' arms comforting her from the nightmare and keeping her warm as she sighed. _So this is how Usagi and Mamoru feel. I envied them in some ways, but I want this forever. To just forget all and to be like this forever._

"Hai, Shashu Saiai. You are beloved and I share your feelings."

Only a cry was what awoke the two from their blissful sleep, each holding the other.

**

The two raced over to where Pippin lay on the ground, and Elenaithil moved her way to him as he cried out, "Gandalf! Forgive me!"

"Gumoriyaku, what have you done now, my Gu-kun?"

Pippin explained to both how he had looked into the palintir, the stone from Orthanc, and saw an odd sight, heard a horrible voice, and answered only a few things to the voice.

"But after that, something else…oh, I don't want to remember! It was so dark, so…"

Elenaithil touched Pippin, and frowned before she blinked and the symbol for Mercury glowed on her forehead only faintly, showing on Pippin's forehead as well before she let go and the image disappeared from both. "It was Chaos, what I fight, but it did not hurt or touch you, Pippin. It was spying on the Dark Lord, but could find no reason to chase after you. It is good when such things show some distraction and also some stupidity and arrogance. You will be fine, Gu-kun."

The day afterwards was long, Diana staying with Legolas as they rode, but a rider approached.

"Nazgul! The Nazgul have crossed the river!"

Gandalf, with Pippin upon Shadowfax, was about to race off, leaving the stone with Aragorn, when Elenaithil came up and onto the horse.

"What do you do, Elenaithil?"

"I ride with you, Gandalf-sama. Diana can take care of Aragorn. The threat is at Gondor's white city, and where the Nazgul are. I can feel it. The forces of darkness turn to Gondor, as do the ones I fight. I will be there to protect all, Gandalf, when the being of Chaos comes. Now we must ride fast, for we will lose much time just debating my place!"

Gandalf nodded, and with the other two riders, both light on Shadowfax, they rode off, with Legolas and Diana watching, Legolas' eyes looking longingly at the blue-haired girl that went with Gandalf and his new charge.

**

Haldir took a sharp intake of breath right before he remembered something. He had died. He was dead. Was this death?

"The storm is coming closer," a girl's voice said.

"ParaPara doesn't like this."

"No one does, Para, but we have no other choice. We must protect the princess and others. At least now Bor-kun has a friend to help him with watching over Ami-sama."

Haldir opened his eyes and looked over at the girls who were looking out of the window, all of them dressed oddly. A pink-haired girl turned to him and smiled, her hair done up in small buns with long ponytails coming from it. "Konbanwa, Haldir-san. I'm Chibi-Usa."

"Where am I? Is this Death?"

A nearby snort caused him to see the man, Boromir of Gondor, who had died a little while before Haldir's own death. "No, this is Time, though it's guardian isn't here."

"Hime, the storm!" a girl with green hair said, causing the girl called Chibi-Usa to go over and look out the window of the small cottage as well. Boromir smiled slightly and walked over to sit next to Haldir as the elf sat up and looked around. "Time? But…"

"I don't understand it all, but what I know I will tell you. Those girls are warriors with powers blessed by the gods and by stars. They come from a future that is far from when we lived, to visit a woman named Sailorpluto, the guardian of this place. They found me and a staff that Pluto carried, but no Sailorpluto. They believed that something happened to their friend, and asked me when I awoke. Instead, I have some control over the staff and watch over the Fellowship, since I cannot join them."

"Cannot?"

"We did die, Haldir, and cannot go back to Middle-Earth for that reason. All we can do is watch and help the girls. The storm only just started, but Chibi-Usa told me that last time a storm came to the Fourth Dimension, it was due to a piece of Chaos, which they fight. Without someone to lead them to the time of Chibi-Usa's mother, when she was young and fought as a warrior called Sailormoon, they cannot tell the others of Pluto's disappearance. Our way to see what is happening at the time is blocked, and we suspect that bad things are occurring there."

"What do I have to do with this, Boromir?" Haldir was curious about this whole thing, and wanted to know why he was here.

"Chibi-Usa heard about the Undying Lands, and wished to know more about them from you. She thinks that, if she knows more about the elf's land across the sea, she could help Ami…Elenaithil…find Legolas after all of this."

Haldir looked at the girl, then back to Boromir. "How can that help?"

Boromir sighed at all the questions, but then remembered his own first few days (if you call them days…) there, and told Haldir, "Chibi-Usa and the others believe that Valinor is near Crystal Tokyo, their city, and that if Legolas travels there, they can meet him there and have Ami…Elenaithil…marry him."


	9. The Battle of Evermore

Hmmm…this should be good. Now I'm in _The Return of the King_ (always saves time when you're taking away half a book). Oh, what will happen to Ami and Diana? What's up with Chibi-Usa's scheme? And what is happening to the rest of the Senshi? I can't answer all of the questions this chapter, but I'll see what I can do!

Sorry about the short chapter before. I had to reload it so many times to get it all there. Urgh.

**Elven**** Cherry Blossom: The Death Busters originated shortly after a fire where Mugen School was being built, which killed Hotaru's mother and badly hurt Hotaru herself. Her father was rebuilding her as a cyborg super-being when there was a storm and the beings arrived, taking over Kaorinite (his assistant at the time) and gave him the daimon eggs to place within humans and such. My best guess about the Witches 5 is that they were 'created' by Tomoe and were trying to raise up to the level that Kaorinite was at, which was a Magnus (high witch). Kaorinite, as well, was trying to get more power and become the one that would join with their master, Pharaoh 90, when he came to Earth to join with it. Instead, Hotaru awoke as Mistress Nine, the one who had been Pharaoh 90's partner from the other 'home world'. A Tau system is supposed to be a system in another dimension or reality. Their powers relied a great deal on some warped lines of Sailormoon's power, that of the ginzuishou and the planets. One of the reasons Sailorsaturn could defeat 90 was the fact that her power was slightly different. She dealt with Death, Destruction and Rebirth, so in a sense her power was more of a 'darker' form, making it negative and harder for 90 to absorb, like he did with Sailormoon's attacks and the attacks of the Senshi near the end.**

For SailormoonStars, the Galaxy Cauldron is actually the place where all stars are born, and where all of the Sailor Crystals/Star Seeds go to when they die. A Sailor Crystal, which is what helps to create a star/Senshi, can choose to either stay within the Cauldron after it returns there, or be reborn. For Sailorgalaxia, she was collecting Star Seeds/Sailor Crystals to put into the Cauldron so she could release Chaos. Her idea was that she could fight Chaos, defeat it, and then create a new universe where she was a god and had the star that she deserved. Galaxia didn't have a good childhood, or life, until she found out she was a Senshi. With that, she looked for a planet that she would deem 'worthy' of her powers, but found none until she found the Cauldron. There, she found out about Chaos, and went about collecting and destroying planets and their Senshi, except those that would join her (the Sailor Animates). When Galaxia was collecting the Seeds/Crystals, Chaos merged with the Cauldron, which started to warp it. She sent in the Seeds to feed Chaos, and they were (supposedly) destroyed. Since the Quartet was unconscious, their seeds were still within them. Chibimoon needed both the Seeds of Mamoru (yes, he's kinda a Senshi) and Usagi to exist at the same time for her to be around in that timeframe, but because Mamoru was killed by Galaxia at the Cauldron, she disappeared, as did her Sailor Crystal. ChibiChibi is kinda the same as Sailormoon, but with a very powerful Crystal. In the end, when Sailormoon goes and fights off Chaos in the Cauldron, calling upon all the Star Seeds, they are reborn and so is everyone that died, including Galaxia (I guess…hopefully she'll have a better life this time round).

Confusing? Sure. If you want to have some better general idea about the whole thing, I suggest www.eternalsailormoon.org. They've got a huge section on the manga and anime, the differences, and also the storyline and villains. I can only tell you so much and still make it sound interesting.

**Silver Angel**: She was having a nightmare/memory! Saruman happened to be in it…

**Misfit**:  sorry, I only got a part of my story up the last time! Oops. ^^;;

_Part 9: The __Battle__ of Evermore_

Oh the war is common cry, Pick up you swords and fly. The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know. Oh, well, the night is long the beads of time pass slow, tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow. The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath. The drums will shake the castle wall, the Ring wraiths ride in black…

--Led Zeppelin

"The storm is gathering too close," Boromir said, Haldir next to him with the enchanted blade they had found within the house and equip him with. Nearby, the girls held their henshin items and finally raised them above their heads. "Pink Moon Crystal Power…"

"Pallas Crystal Power…"

"Vesta Crystal Power…"

"Juno Crystal Power…"

"Ceres Crystal Power…"

"Make-up!"

Haldir seemed a little stunned by the transformation, but continued to watch his part of the house and Time Gate. He had slowly learned a little about each of the girls over time. Pallas was childish, but very much into justice. Vesta liked fire, and was slightly level-headed. Juno was a little more level-headed then the others, and very acrobatic. Ceres loved flowers and was, in some ways, the leader. Their true leader, though, was Chibi-Usa, who was known as Chibimoon. They were strong, and Haldir respected that from his few days with them.

Boromir seemed to be alerted of something, and touched an unseen place with the staff he now carried. A small window opened and Boromir looked through, Haldir seeing only a horse holding Gandalf, now dressed in white, and the girl Elenaithil, and a smaller one, a Hobbit, but which one Haldir couldn't tell.

"There is more then one storm brewing, I fear," Boromir said, "Hopefully, they will ride this out and we will see them all alive and well."

*

Elenaithil wandered the enforcing streets and walls of Minas Tirith almost like a ghost, sometimes looking here and there, other times helping with water and food storage in case of siege. No message came from Gandalf to her, and Pippin was now a man of Gondor, having spoken to Denethor, the Steward of Gondor.

Elenaithil, though, was worried. The odd girl with the grace of an elf and the hair color of dark, cold water, as well as eyes that shone like a deep mountain lake, became one of the few things that puzzled the Steward and others. Pippin told only what he knew of her: she was a warrior of another place, where she was called a Senshi of Ice and Knowledge, a warrior who could control the rivers and lakes and ice. She was smart, and learned languages quickly. She knew Common well enough, but spoke a strange language as well. She now had a companion, a small grey kitten with a bell around her neck. She was here to protect the man Aragorn, called Strider by some, from an evil that didn't name itself. She was a mystery to the Hobbit as well, but she was nice and nicknamed him Gu-kun.

So the odd girl Elenaithil stayed wandering the city, watching and preparing for the oncoming battle.

*

"We ride to the Path of the Dead," Aragorn told the group. Theoden seemed to shudder at the thought, but Diana's mind wasn't on that right then. She jumped over to Legolas' shoulders and looked at the group, noticing that Aragorn seemed much aged, and also haggered. 

_He is becoming the king, and new weight is upon him_, she thought, _and I must protect him. I am unsure as to what lies in this Path, or with Theoden'ou, but…Yes, I will give Merry something to be a good luck charm! I have the power to, so I must._

Diana jumped over to where Merry was, and spoke as the group was ready to leave. "Meriadoc-sama, I have something to give you."

"Oh, don't call me 'sama'. I'm no lord," Merry said, blushing slightly.

"But you may be, and anyway, you're older then I, and I must give you it. I want you safe, so that Mercury-sama doesn't chide me for letting you be hurt when I was supposed to make sure all of you are okay." Diana turned in a circle once, then jumped up and flipped over in the air. As she did this, a small light appeared, then flashed to show a small gem that was meant to go into a handle. It was a diamond of sorts, and within it could be seen, only faintly, a yellow crescent moon.

Diana picked it up with her mouth, jumped up to Merry's sword, and placed it at the hilt, where the handle and blade met. The diamond joined with it, and glowed only slightly before becoming a regular gem.

"This gem will give you good luck, and glow when the beings of Chaos are nearby, so you can know where to avoid, or if they are chasing you. I want you to make sure they don't come after Theoden-king, for you protect him now with the rest of the Rohirim."

Merry looked at the sword's new stone, then nodded. "Thank you, Diana."

Diana smiled, then jumped over to Legolas' shoulders and got up on top of his head once more. "Sayonara, Theoden'ou-tachi!" Diana called out as the rest rode with Aragorn towards the Path.

*

The battle had begun, and Elenaithil helped how she could, but not much could be done. She met Faramir and heard his tale of meeting Frodo and Sam in the Wilderness. She saw what was between he and his father, and before he left, she met up with him.

"Faramir, you love your father?"

"Yes."

"Then do not die, for that will be the death of him. He does not love Boromir better then you, but he showed it more without realizing what ill effects it could have in the future. Ride forth and battle, but do not die. I will not forgive you if you die."

Faramir smiled slightly at Elenaithil, nodded, then rode forth as she watched him, then turned to one side, where the Rohirim would come from. "You have someone to meet, and my presence here cannot stop that meeting. What will she do without someone else who shares in the pain of being kept away from the fight?"

When Faramir returned, poison in his veins, not even Elenaithil's plea to help him would reach the Steward's ears. He stayed by his son, and left Gandalf and others to rule his armies.

Finally, Elenaithil had enough.

"Denethor-sama, you are as much of a baka as your son Boromir, though Boromir made only a little more sense, perhaps a gift from his mother! You cannot stay by one side to see if someone will wake before they die. They do not. I have died before. There is no pain unless it is made to be painful. Lead your people, Denethor, so that maybe your sons can look and see what a fine father they have!"

"You do not comfort me, witch!" Denethor yelled out, "I will wait by my son, and you will leave."

Elenaithil stood, then sighed and whispered something in her language before leaving. Despite what might have been though, no one could say it was anything but a blessing or a prayer.

*

"Gu-kun!" Pippin stopped in his finding of Gandalf to speak with Elenaithil, then raced off when she told him where to find Gandalf and also raced, this time to find Beregond.

"Beregond!" she said as she saw him starting to leave his post, "Don't be frightened, I come with you. I answer to a Master higher then yours, and so I shall do what she would wish, if she was here."

"Would I but to have such a Lady, to tell me to leave."

Elenaithil thought for a moment, then said, "Can you keep two alliances?"

"Yes, why…"  
"Give me your sword, and swear allegiance to the Princess Mercury, Lady of Water and of the Court of the Moon, and come with me to find your other-lord, Denethor."

"All this is too swift!"

"Then say you will follow me until I release you from your allegiance and come! We must save Faramir!"

Beregond nodded and raced with Elenaithil towards the place that Denethor and the rest would go to hold a funeral.

*

The sword's gem had not glowed, even when Merry came to the aid of Theoden as he fell before the Witch-King, or helped Eowyn, formerly Dernhelm, to kill off the leader of the Nazgul. The battle was long, and soon, Aragorn and others came to join in, the Dead following them, Diana once more in her human form, the deadly cat-claw sword of hers slicing into the orcs of Sauron as willingly as it had into the orcs  of Saruman. 

And during this battle, another was fought as well. Gandalf and Pippin raced to the house of the dead, where they found Beregond holding back men, and Elenaithil holding closed the door, the lyre unable to be used.

"Do as I have bidden!" Denethor's voice came, "Slay me this renegade, or must I do so myself?" The doors were flung open, and Elenaithil raised up her caduceus even as Gandalf came forward, yelling to Denethor to stop.

"Since when has the Lord of Gondor been answerable to thee?" Denethor asked, glaring at them all, "Or may I not command my own servant?"

"Beregond is, right now, my servant, and servant to the Court of the Moon, where I serve the Queen Serenity and her husband, King Endymion. When you have done with this madness and are of rightful mind, I may return such a man as noble as this one to your service."

Denethor spoke that his son burned, and Gandalf proved it false and took him away. In his dreams he called for his father, and Denethor wept. When he showed the palintir, Elenaithil seemed to hear something, and once more she spoke to the distraught Lord.

"You know that you have two sons living, though one cannot be with you?" as she said this, she touched the lyre, bringing some water to the top of her staff. She raised the caduceus above her head, and from it sprung a wave of water that seemed to create a hole, water lining the edges. Inside, standing as if there, was Boromir.

"Boromir…" Denethor said, his hand loosening its hold on the stone, then dropping it as Boromir spoke, his voice also mingling with Elenaithil's voice.

"Father, do not despair. Hope there still is, for what you have seen are all lies. The Dark Lord has also a palintir, with which he ensnared the wizard Saruman as his puppet. You must be strong, father. I cannot come to you, because, in too many ways, I have died in Middle Earth only to be revived within Time. I cannot live once more on Middle Earth, least I die from the wounds I had received. A storm brews here as well, father, and we cannot hold it back long. Stay alive to see Faramir wake, and tell him that I was always envious of him. He had more will then I did. Now please, father--."

"It is such a storm!" another voice said, and Elenaithil seemed to blink before whispering, her voice strangely soft. "Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Boromir, we must have more power, or else it will swallow us up!"

"No, go to the Gate!"

"Chibimoon!" Elenaithil yelled out, and the water surrounding the opening seemed to swirl, turn, and go within itself, pushing at some unseen force as the color drained from Elenaithil's face and the symbol of Mercury blazed on her forehead.

"Elenaithil! Stop!" Pippin yelled out just as, above it all came a voice that rang like a clear bell, and made their hearts rise up without much idea of the feeling. "Ami-chan, please, stop. You're draining your energy. You must fight the greater evil that will come. Think of your Shashu. Live for me, Ami-chan."

Tears came to her eyes, and the rod disappeared, as did the hole into space. Denethor cried out for Boromir, and Pippin only made it just in time to catch Elenaithil as she fainted. The water used to line the hole splashed down upon the wood, and ran the oil out, so that Denethor had to also be taken to the House of Healing.

*

Legolas took the stairs three at a time, with Diana close behind him in cat form, and Gimli simply watching with some amusement as he also climbed the stairs. "Never come between love and an elf," he muttered before spotting Pippin and walking over to him, losing sight of the archer and the kitten. "Well, are you okay?"

"Oh, better then that, it was Merry who had some blows, though. And Elenaithil, she was dead tired from some very odd magic she did to convince the Lord Denethor to not burn himself and his son, Faramir. Where's Legolas?"

"Gone to see Elenaithil, and with the kitten on his heels. Dark days come to Gondor, and we will march to Mordor, if I'm not mistaken."

"Poor Merry, he probably won't be able to go. Will Elenaithil?"

"Even if we tie her to her bed, I think she'll go. Now, let us see Master Merry before Legolas and the others show up."

*

Legolas came through the door, seeing Elenaithil sitting up in bed and reading a book very seriously. She looked up at him and the book was forgotten as she placed it down and got out of bed to embrace him and the Diana.

"What did you do to get into the House?" Legolas asked.

"A silly thing that required my hime to tell me not to do. It must have been here, though she sounded…older. I suppose it was that Sailorcosmos that we have heard of from Usa-chan and the Quartet. But how was your trip?"

"I will tell the curious Hobbits and you. Gimli must have found them."

"And I know where they are, so let us go, ai no Mercury." The two walked over to Merry's room, and listened to what happened on the journey. They got the story of what happened to Merry, Pippin and Elenaithil, and all sat around thinking of what would happen.

"We go to battle soon, to the Black Gate," Elenaithil said, "I know that it is there I will find something, and if not, then I must return to my home to destroy what may be left of it."

_Short chapter, but the third book is mainly people talking and such. I had to cut some of it out, and I'm doing the quick version to get to the end. Yeah!_

_But hey, they still have to face the one who's creating the storm in Time, and find out what's happened to Pluto-san. More to come!_


	10. I Try

Hey, it's the Black Gate! Let's turn back.

GN: We have to continue.

Damn, I knew you would say that. But it looks so much like the entrance to Navy Boot Camp!

GN: Oh, don't start that again, just get on with the story!

Right…still…

GN: GET ON WITH IT!

Yes, oh Monty Python leader of all grammar errors and corrections!

GN: -_-;; *sigh*

Thanks to all of my reviewers! The story is still far from over, but it's closer then it was a few chapters! 

I just realized I didn't translate the words in Chapter 8! Gomen (sorry!)

[1] Evil Wizard of Many Colors, Pervert!

[2] Talking Tall Tree

[3] Elenaithil, what troubles you/what is the matter with you?

[4] Ever is thy sight a joy. You are beautiful, you are a great warrior. Your beauty shines bright. Your heart is that of a lion, Pure One Mercury.

[5] Forgive me, I don't understand.

Sorry I forgot all of those! I had to go look them back up, too. Well, enjoy this chapter!

_Part 10: I Try_

I try to say goodbye and choke, try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear, my world crumbles when you are not here…

--Macy Gray

They rode towards the Black Gate, Merry and those too hurt or ill to come with them left behind at Gondor to help protect it should the hosts of Mordor somehow defeat the Armies of the West. Elenaithil, fully recovered from the "battle" she fought, not rode next to Legolas and Aragorn. 

"What is the storm that I have heard of?" Aragorn asked.

Elenaithil looked sharply at him, then looked forward. "There is a storm within Time. The last storm was a creation of a dark being, called the Death Phantom. It was there that my mirai hime, my future princess, was lost and became a dark thing when we last saw her. I am scared that something has happened to Pluto, the one who sent me here." With some hesitance, Elenaithil brought out a hidden necklace, where a small key hung from. "This is the way home, Aragorn'ou. I will use it in the end."

Finally, the Armies of the West came to the Black Gate, and waited as Aragorn announced himself and waited for someone to come out. Elenaithil shifted slightly in her saddle as they waited, her senses on high-alert.

The Gate opened, and out walked a man who sent shivers down Elenaithil's spine. Nearby, a human Diana stayed near Pippin, the sword ready already.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron," the man said. Elenaithil paid little attention to his words, but instead to the man next to him. When the sword that Sam had carried, the cloak of Lorien and then the mithril shirt that Frodo wore was shown, Elenaithil gasped as Pippin tried to race forward but was held back by Gandalf and Diana.

"So you have yet another of these little imps with you!" the Mouth said, and nearby the man next to him sneered at Elenaithil. "Well, child, do you pick the winning side?"

Elenaithil straightened as the attention turned to her. "I am the Daughter of Water, the one who comes from the Planet of Knowledge, the Water Star, Mercury. I am your match and your sibling, and I do not change sides at some words from one like you!"

The man sneered at her and with the Mouth, after Gandalf took the things and told him to leave, did they do so. Even as the group left, the doors of the Gate sprang open and out came the hordes of Mordor.

*

"Pallas Guided Discus Toss!" A ball of blue energy, shaped like a discus of old, was thrown into the storm and disappeared, causing the storm to recede a little.

"Vesta Heavenly Hearth Unleashed!" fire bloomed then was sent forth, once more sending back the storm.

"Ceres Cold Heart, Frozen Grounds!" the wind blew and threw back the storm again.

"Juno Argus Vengeance!" peacock feathers flowed around Juno, and then attacked the storm, but it was still on the fringes.

"Pink Lady Lovely Kiss!" the last attack sent the storm away from their sight, and Boromir looked down upon the battlefield next to the Black Gates when he gasped.

"Bor-kun?" Sailorpallas asked.

"There is a being of Chaos, but I fear that it doesn't go after Aragorn."

The group quickly gathered around the window to watch the battle.

*

Legolas cut down the orcs nearby, and then spotted the man who Elenaithil had yelled at, his black blade seeming to glow as he headed for the blue-haired Senshi that fought with the rest.

"No!" Legolas yelled, cutting his way to the man and then slicing him across the back. An opening appeared, but only blackness seemed to leak out as the man turned to glare at Legolas with his eyes turning blood-red.

"You dare to interfere, being of this world? Then you die!" the sword came down, and Legolas blocked it, moving away and fighting, blocking and trying to get some advantage. Seeing an opening, Leoglas lunged forward and cut off the man's arm, just below the shoulder. The one without a sword fell down, and showed what could only be described as a great nothingness within. Legolas blinked, surprised, and nearby lost his own arm as the man once more came after him.

"You think yourself equal enough to fight me, Elf? I am Charcoal Onyx, the one who shall destroy the Senshi of Mercury and who will gain esteem in my Master's eye. With her gone, we will gain the Ring and control of this world, then control of hers!"

"Not while I live!" Legolas yelled out, and for a sudden moment, something glowed on his hand, igniting the sword he carried with blue water-energy as he cut down at the man, Charcoal Onyx. The energy burst through him, and the man let out a low scream right before he leaned forward and cut into Legolas' unarmed bicep with the black sword. A sudden jerk one way broke off the piece into the elf's arm, and Legolas grabbed his wounded arm, feeling odd as something foreign and evil began to try and course through his veins. The ring on his hand once more glowed blue, and suddenly there was a violent upheaval on the ground. Almost too far for Legolas to hear came the shout, "The Eagles are coming!" and then someone yelling his name, but then blackness seemed to take him.

*

"Where is Legolas-sama?" Diana asked as they all came to Gondor's White City. The group looked around with concern until they spotted him in the shadows, leaning heavily against a wall. Merry, who had recovered slightly and now awaited to see Frodo and Sam, both who were now in the House of Healing, came over and stopped. The jewel that Diana had given him was glowing slightly. Elenaithil moved forward and suddenly there was a blue flash and Legolas stumbled slightly.

"Shashu!" Elenaithil caught the Elf and pulled him into the sunlight, where the group could see an ugly black wound that he was holding, a small ring glowing a steady blue as he held it against the wound. Aragon knelt, but before he could touch it Elenaithil moved his hand away. "I know what this is, and you will not touch it, Aragon'ou-sama. He has been poisoned by Chaos."

Diana knelt as well, and recoiled. "This is bad, Mercury-sama. There is a piece inside of his arm. We can't get it out. He needs to go to Elysium, or even to Crystal Tokyo. The power of the ginzuishou could cure him."

Gimli frowned, "Whatever it takes, but I come as well!"

"As do we all," Pippin told them, "There isn't anything else we're being left behind for, and separated about. Frodo and Sam are almost better anyway, so we can leave soon."

"But we would have to leave now," Diana told him, "It would take him over if we don't."

Legolas finally spoke. "Diana speaks the truth. Even know it fights within me, trying to take me over. I must leave, or I fear I will become even worse then an orc."

The group looked at the blond-haired elf, and Pippin seemed, for the first time, to speak for all of them. "Well, when are we going?"

*

The group circled around the three who had been preparing to go. Diana finally jumped onto Frodo's shoulders, and smiled at Ami. "I can get them through Time as well. Don't worry, Mercury-sama."

"They just need to keep hold of each other, and we won't worry, Diana," Ami said, before reaching up her hand. "_Eternal Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!" in a flash of blue she was transformed, and with that she held up the golden key in her hands, as if reaching towards the sky._

"Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door for me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

Above them, from the key's power obviously, opened a winding vortex that slowly caused Eternal Sailormercury and Legolas to rise up. Diana jumped into her human form and, grabbing Frodo's hand, held onto Sailormercury's foot, all of the remaining Fellowship being pulled upward and away from that world into another.

They were greeted with darkness for a while, then suddenly everyone touched unseen ground in front of a large door. The Fellowship members looked around, amazed, when they spotted a group of six people coming out of the mists.

"Mercury-san!" one cried out, running towards Sailormercury, "Diana!"

"Small Lady!" Diana said, embracing the girl with the odd pink hair. She wasn't the only one with pink hair, and nearby also stood Haldir and Boromir.

"Haldir? But…you died," Aragorn said, amazed but glad that his friend was alive.

Haldir nodded, "So I'm told, and remember. But here, I am alive. Do not ask me why, I and Boromir don't understand much of what these girls tell us."

"ParaPara thinks Hal-kun is being stubborn," the light-blue haired girl said in a childish voice.

The girl looked to all the group, then Sailormercury. "Gomen, Chibi-Usa-chan. These are my friends of the Fellowship. That is Aragorn, king of Gondor." Aragorn looked ready to argue, but Sailormercury continued on quickly. "That is Gimli, a dwarf and miner. He's very brave." Gimli blushed a little. "That is Merry and Pippin, my Gu-tachi." The two smiled at the little girl their most silliest smiles, making the child laugh slightly. "That is Frodo and Sam, the two who carried the Ring." Frodo seemed a little shy, as did Sam, but Chibi-Usa smiled at them all the same. "This is Gandalf the White, our guide and wizard." Chibi-Usa bowed to Gandalf, then turned and looked very worried about Legolas, "Watkouwa kareshidesuka, Ami-chan?" Mercury blushed a deep red as she said, "Hai…"

"What did she ask?" Aragorn asked Boromir and Haldir. They both were unsure, and the one with red hair said, "She asked if he was her boyfriend."

"He's hurt!" Chibi-Usa said, examining the wound. Suddenly, the ring flashed blue brilliantly, and Legolas looked up at the child with a look that Aragorn had never seen on the elf's face ever before.

"So powerful…the ginzuishou…" he muttered, but blue flashed in his eyes once more and he blinked, beginning to breath hard.

"This is not good," one of the girls, the one with green hair, said. "If there is a piece of Chaos within him, then we may have a hard time finding Elysium, especially since its hard enough to go through Time without the guardian."

Boromir sighed, "Will you stop reminding me that I'm not good at this, and that I'm not supposed to be even handling the stupid staff?"

"Don't call Puu's staff stupid!" Chibi-Usa said, and Sailormercury quickly quieted everyone down.

"With myself and the Mariner Ring that I gave Legolas, we can get to my castle at my Mother Star. From there, we can reach Elysium and find out what's wrong."

Everyone agreed with the plan, and soon they all left to go to the past and to Mercury's castle.

*

"Amazing," Frodo said, "All those stars."

The girls giggled slightly, Chibimoon giving them a small glare as they continued forward until they saw the castle in the sky, a twirling castle that looked like a ripple in water.

"The Mariner Castle of Mercury," ParaPara said, "Given to her by Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium. Wow! ParaPara wants one!"

Aragon smiled. In the short time they had been with the girls, it showed that their personalities were very diverse and sometimes childish. Chibimoon was a little more mature, but also seemed anxious about something.

"Thinking about seeing your parents?" Aragon asked as they landed and the doors opened.

"Ie, I was thinking of…someone else. He lives in Elysium, and I met him a little while ago. I can't wait to see him again."

_Princess Mercury_, the group saw a smaller version of Sailor Mercury coming over, a small ball of light around it. _The other shields are up, with the exception of Pluto's shield. If you put yours up, then the Evil that is now within this system will be contained within the Inner system._

"Guardian Mercury, can you get us to where the other Senshi are, and quickly? Someone will be lost if we don't."

_I understand. The shield is now up, and they are now at Elysium. The freezing of the world is beginning slowly. Within a year after Serenity's and Endymion's marriage and joining of power, they will have to freeze the world until the time comes to create Crystal Tokyo._

"Thank you for the update and the place. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer."  
_That's quite alright. I realize the urgency, since you and Sailormoon are the only ones to have gained your new powers yet._

Mercury blinked, then nodded. "Then it is more urgent then I thought. Come on, we have to reach Elysium!"


	11. So Long

Gomen nasai, but the stupid computer said my disk wasn't formatted right, so I lost ALL my information from the last two chapters I was working on! Kuso! (not translating that… younger children may read this…) So I'm having to rework the last two chapters. Just hold on, I'll get to it!

Also, I've suddenly gotten into HP Lovecraft, and will be using some of his 'daemons', because they're just _too cool! _

And the actual quote from way back when they entered Moria was supposed to be "…and things have learned to walk which ought to have crawled."

Special Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Elven**** Cherry Blossom: The others didn't get their true powers, mainly because they were led astray by uber-Pluto. I'll explain in this chapter.**

_Part 11: So Long…_

We met when we were almost young, deep in the green lilac park. You held onto me like I was a crucifix, as we went kneeling through the dark…

--Leonard Cohen

"What is that light?" Usagi said, looking up to the kaleidoscope-colored sky of Elysium to the spots of light that were slowly traveling down. She suddenly sat up straight in Mamoru's embrace and smiled. "Ami-chan's back!"

"What? But she's been gone for a year! We haven't seen her since our wedding. How could she…isn't that Chibi-Usa?"

The two stood up and ran towards the place where the lights landed. Indeed, there, hugging Elios, was Sailorchibimoon, and her four Senshi, the Sailor Quartet. Nearby was Eternal Sailormecury, helping to support a man with blond hair and odd clothing that looked like it was from medieval Europe. Nearby was a man with long black hair and a beard growing, a shorter man with a long beard and a helmet on, four men with no shoes but very hairy feet and all with some sort of curly hair, though one was a little stouter then the others, and two were significantly taller then the other two. Lastly there was an older man with a long white beard and long white hair, in a white robe and holding an ornate staff of white. Holding the Time Staff wasn't Sailorpluto, but instead a man with brown hair and a beard, and next to him was another man with blond hair that looked vaguely familiar to Usagi.

The rest of the Senshi raced up, all henshined, but stopped when they saw the mirai Senshi and Sailormercury.

"Ami-chan!" they all yelled, surrounding the group and asking twenty questions at once.

"Matte, matte!" Ami said, as she and the rest of the Senshi became 'normal', "I will explain, but first we must get Shashu to some help. Elios, please?"

"Of course, Lady Mercury," Elios said, helping 'Shashu' to a spot a little ways away where the man seemed to almost instantly be relieved. The group turned back to the rest of the men, and Ami said, "Everyone, this is the Fellowship of the Ring."

*

"I don't remember that, I only remember that we had been in the fight against Sailorgalaxia a year before I left. I suppose that means that Setsuna-san had to make sure that certain things went through, and that I stayed with the Fellowship to make sure that none of the daemons or Chaos-agents got him. Did you notice they all take the forms of others we have seen before?"

Mina nodded, as did the others, "Hai, that must be why we didn't notice when she said that we should try and bring back the Generals, though," Minako smiled as she saw Kunzuite and CereCere glance once more at each other, "I am guessing that it will be the Quartet, and not us, that will get the Generals. There is too much bad-blood between us both."

"That is true," Zoicite added, "But I fail to see why they didn't take the power of Pluto, or the Ring of the Charon Castle, when they got Sailorpluto."

"Ring?" Frodo asked, seeming surprised.

Michiru nodded, "Hai, like the one that Ami-chan gave Leoglas-kun. Our Rings are slightly different the ones you dealt with, Frodo. Mine, the Triton Ring," she held up her hand, showing the promise ring she had gotten when she and the others had began to take care of Hotaru, "holds the power of the sea, and allows me to find my castle no matter where I am. Each Ring has a special power or ability. The Mariner Ring grants wisdom and some power over ice and cold water. The Magellan Ring grants power to see True Love and to use any form of metal-craft. The Phobos Deimos Ring grants power over fire and spirituality. The Io Ring grants some power over plants and lightning."

"The Outer Planet's Rings, though," Haruka told them, "are different, only concentrating on one idea. Mine is the Miranda Ring, and deals with wind. Hers, as she said, deals with the sea. Hotaru's deals with Death, and Setsuna's dealt with Time."

Usagi held up her own engagement and wedding Ring, "Mine is the one that is granted more power, as the Cosmos Ring. It is something I can't really use without the other Rings right now, but when we all gain our final powers, we can use our Rings without having to gather power form the other planets in our system. Mamoru's Ring is connected to ours as well, the Earth Ring."

"We have Rings too!" The Quartet said, holding out their hands, "But not near the powers of theirs!"

"Mine is the Ceres Ring, and is governing the harvest time."

"Mine is the Pallas Ring, and governing the discus and magic."

"Mine is the Vesta Ring, and governing the home."

"Mine is the Juno Ring, and governing relationships."

Chibi-Usa smiled, "Mine is the Crystal Tokyo Ring, governing a new age, and a combination of the Moon and Earth Rings."

Gimli snorted, "So many Rings, how do you keep them all straight?"

"They don't need to," Gandalf said, "They each control their own, and know what is needed to help a problem."

"That's true," Mamoru told them, "but right now we should concentrate on our strategy and how to get the piece of Chaos out of Legolas."

*

The duo of Ami and Legolas sat against a tree where the treatment to keep Legolas away from the side of Chaos was taking place. 

"I am a burden for them."

"Ie, my love, you are a joy and a reason to fight. Our information and your strength helps to give them strength. Don't talk like that."

Legolas smiled at her and touched Ami's cheek gently, "If I must stay forever like this, with the longing to leave in a boat as well as the longing for my home, would you love me still?"

"I love you forever, Shashu," Ami told him, "My hime loved Mamoru when he was evil, she loved him each time, and each time a pain struck her heart to see him dead. Such a pain hit me when I saw you wounded, and I would stay here forever to make sure that you were better."

The two were about to go back to lean against the tree when they heard someone say, "I really cannot believe this. To defy my wishes as such." They both turned quickly and saw who looked a great deal like Pluto, but who's eyes were wrong and who didn't have the Ring of Charon on her finger.

"You!" Legolas said, "You have haunted my dreams!"

Pluto glared at him, "Indeed, and you didn't heed my warnings when I told you to not fall in love with Mercury-chan. She is meant for someone else."

"Liar!" Ami said, "You are a false Pluto, where is the other?"  
Pluto blinked, then smiled and seemed to laugh, "So you figured it out. Very well, then I shall make you pay for telling the others. I am Black Agate, the last of those that follow the Dreamer, and you will be my first victims!"

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!_"

"_Jupiter Oak Revolution!_"

As the two attacks divided Agate and the two lovers, Ami raised her hand, "_Eternal Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!_" transformed and holding the Mercury Caduceus in her hand. "_Eternal Mercury Waterfall…Drown!_"

The length of water was touched also as the other Senshi came in as well. "_Violin Tide!"_

"_Celestial Moon Cosmic Kiss!_" Eternal Sailormoon, her power upgrading so that she was beginning to look more and more like Queen Serenity, and the two Water-Senshi powers, hit Agate back hard, and she got up to glare at them all before her eyes set on Legolas. "Bastards," she said, her eyes fixed on Legolas, "but I have a card up my sleeve. Come here, my toy!" Legolas was about to answer when he felt himself suddenly pulled forward by some unknown force and the pain in his wounded arm. 

"Shashu!" Eternal Sailormerucry yelled out, and suddenly the Mariner Ring on her hand glowed brightly, almost like a blinding blue star, and for another moment the symbol of Mercury appeared on his forehead. Black Agate growled and reached forward to grab the Ring, and for a moment it seemed to show only a black shell, a person with only a color that was almost identifiable but not quite showing to flow like veins.

But suddenly the light disappeared, and darkness engulfed Legolas as he felt like he was being sucked downward into the sandy sea that had been around the Galaxy Cauldron in his dreams.

*

 "This is not good," Luna said as the group now collected, having witnessed the capture of Legolas and Mercury's breakdown at seeing him gone. To many, it seemed a parallel to Sailormoon's first loss of her Mamoru. 

"No, now that Legolas is gone, this greatly weakens us, especially since he had the Mariner Ring," Artimus said, "Unless we get it back, then we may not be able to call upon the power of Sailorcosmos and the Cosmic Court."  
Aragorn looked over to the three cats and the Moon royalty, "There is still hope. If we were able to give you power, we could, but for now, we could help in the fight."

"Indeed," Gandalf said, "We will not let Legolas be turned, for he has much to do yet."

Usagi nodded, "We know, Gandalf-sama, and we will rescue him. I will not let Ami-chan's love fall. But we must also be parts and whole. Each of our groups will split and join another group. This way, we can gather power, and when Agate and her Master comes, we will defeat them and gain the Cosmos Power. All we must do now is decide who will go with who."


	12. Revolution

For some references:

                Black Agate's insides, with the odd coloring, is slightly reminiscent of a 'monster' from outer space that appears in the story _The Colour Out of Space_, which destroys a family by slowly sucking the sanity and life out of them, leaving them as only shells of gray dust. Agate, however, isn't the Colour Out of Space.

                The Dreamer, and what it actually looks like, is another Lovecraft idea I got from reading _The Dunwich Horror _too late at night and having too active of an imagination or Lovecraft putting in too good of a description. As for its actual title/name, that's in the next chapter, and again it's Lovecraft. 'Dreamer' refers to another story, _The Call of Cthulu, but the actual 'Dreamer' is from __Dunwich_ Horror_._

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Mistress of Ice**: If you're talking about Ryu/the boy with the psychic powers way back in the original Sailor Moon series, then I'm sorry, but he's not here. I'm using the manga version, which only has Ami knowing of one 'love' and that is Mercurius, whom she never really meets and who mainly just ties with her scores.

**Elven**** Cherry Blossom: Well, there is the something about the fact that Boromir is the only one to hold the Time Staff, other then Pluto…next chapter, I promise!**

**Khenny**: That's nice to know. I guess. Here's the next chapter.

And before you all read this, you should know that I'm about to be a big Baka (yes, with a capitol 'B') in this. Why? I'm not telling you up here! Go read it!

_Part 12: Revolution_

Heroically, with bravery, I'll go on with my life, But if the two of us should get split up, by whatever means... Take my revolution.

--"Revolutionary Girl Utena" Opening Theme

Haruka smiled at Pippin and sat down nearby as Hotaru helped Michiru get the tea. Merry sat nearby as well, both looking nervous.

Haruka and the remaining Outers had given Pippin a gem like the one that Merry had on his sword now, and the group sat to talk.

"I suppose we were left behind," Michiru said, "our job in the Silver Millenium made it seem so. We were alone, always guarding against invaders, watching from far away. It was lonely. But in the end, our guiding light was always the faces of our queen and princess. Now, though…now we are with them."

"And with that," Haruka said, "we can fight with them, just as you all did."

Pippin and Merry nodded, and the group talked of other things.

*

_Where am I?_

_"Within yourself."___

_Who are you?_

_"I am yourself, and I am something new. Within you and all of the Fellowship is a power that is hidden, until the right power shows it. I am that power."_

_The Mariner Ring! I thought I had lost it. How is it here?_

_"It surrounds your heart, Legolas. As long as it is there, the blade will not pierce it, and you will be safe. But right now, it has dissolved and flows through you, trying to take over."_

_Yes, I feel it, but what can I do? I am too weak to fight it alone._

_"Then stay here. The Mariner Ring gives knowledge, and the right, or wrong, type will help you become free."_

_That is true. Then I will stay here. I can be safe here._

*

Frodo looked down as Makoto placed the food in front of them, "Oh, don't look so sad. You're too thin, anyway."

Frodo smiled at the tall Senshi. "You're sounding like Sam."

"Speaking of which," Minako said, "Where is he?"

"Outside," Rei told them, "tending the garden that doesn't need to be tended."

Frodo smiled, "Yes, that's the Sam I remember. I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you three."

The girls looked at each other and giggled at the shy Hobbit as Sam came in and noticed the food. "Ie, neither of you are trouble," Minako told them, "We're honored to be working with you two."

"Really?" Sam said, "Why?"

Makoto sat down at this point, "Because you're both famous. We've read the stories about your adventures, and love you for your kind hearts and courage in facing the horrors of Mordor. You're heroes and talked of, the most famous of Hobbits."

Sam and Frodo shared a smile, and then began to eat and open up to the three girls who also opened up and talked about their adventures.

*

The elf's body shuddered and a moan escaped his lips again as he lay on the table. Black Agate glared and turned over to the tall opening where some unknown horror hid in the blackness. "Dream Master, my toy is almost to our side, but a little more time." The answer, unheard by anyone in the chamber but Agate, came, and she bowed low to the opening before turning back to the elf's body again and placing a hand on the still-open wound made by Charcoal Onyx. The elf jumped and his eyes opened, both a vacant light blue, the color of an elf's eyes when lightning strikes and illuminates their sensitive eyes. Black lined the edges of the iris and small black spots made up the black pinpricks of his pupils. Agate smiled slightly as he stopped shaking and then sat up, his eyes now seeming vacant, such as her own eyes and any of those who were part of Chaos, or opposed to the power of the Stars.

"Good," she said, "You will be the one to take down their hope of the future. You, my beautiful toy, shall bring down the light of the Cosmos."

*

Aragorn and Gandalf slowly helped with the two future royals of Crystal Tokyo as they looked over some strategies.

"It would be best," Gandalf agreed, adding in his input, being one of the Wizards of Middle Earth.

Usagi smiled at him, "Arigato, Gandalf-sama," the two continued to look over the ideas, and Aragorn talked with Mamoru on the past.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you love her when it was forbidden?"

Mamoru smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to. She snuck down, she met me, and I fell in love with her. It wasn't meant to happen. Had I known, I wouldn't have tried to do it. I tried many times to forget her, to forget I loved her, but in the end we loved each other, and then the Moon was attacked, and I found myself defending her and dying for her." At this the dark-haired man looked to his counter-part from Middle Earth. "You love Arwen, don't you?"

Aragorn seemed a little surprised by the question, then answered, "I do, but…she must travel to the Undying Lands with her kin. She will be happy there."

"The people of the Moon lived as long as gods when I was Prince Endymion, and yet I loved one, though she was older then I, and though she was not someone that I should have married. Arwen can die for you, just as Usako would have done during the time of the Silver Millennium. Still, it was fate that hurt you both. Arwen still waits for you. Believe me, Aragorn. When you know that you love someone, and they return it, then no matter what other say, no matter what could happen, you need to take action and love her. You will never know when she might be gone. That has happened to me too many times, and so I tell Usagi every day that I love her. I don't want to miss it."

"You haven't told me that today, Mamo-chan," Usagi said from the table with Gandalf, "You've only talked to Aragorn and about the strategy. Perhaps you don't love me now?"

"Usako, I will always love you, and I love you still, but I was distracted for a little while. Now, I love you, and we should get back to work."

*

Haldir and Gimli, sitting across from the Generals and the Quartet, sat and glared at the rest before Kunzite finally stood, "This is impossible. We must work together and get some strategy for working together. We cannot just sit here and glare at each other."

Haldir and the rest of them looked at each other, and then said, in the exact same tone. "Oh yes we can!"

Kunzite looked at all of them, then sighed. "I give up."

CereCere laughed, "We were kidding, Kun-kun. We know what we're good at, what you're good at, and since Haldir has an enchanted blade, all we need to do is work with Gimli."

"And," Gimli said, "that just means enchanting my ax."

Haldir looked over to Gimli, "By the way, I think that they'll probably bring a great deal of enemies."

"They will," Jadeite told him, "Why?"

"I propose a competition. Legolas and Gimli have it during almost every battle, or so I've heard. They keep count of how many enemies they kill, and see who can kill more. By the way, who won last time?"  
Gimli smiled a huge smile, "I did, by three orcs!"

The group now stopped glaring, and started laying down rules about the count, and about what they would do, and what would count towards their own or towards a group. Soon, it was sure which general loved which Quartet member, and that the three groups had by now come to a point where they could work together.

*

The attack came quickly, but everyone was ready. The Inners, with the exception of Mercury and with the addition of the Ringbearers, stood to one side, the Outers minus Pluto but with the addition of the two wards of Gondor and Rohan on the other side, with the royals, including Aragorn, Sailormoon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Gandalf. Boromir, with the Time Staff, stood in front of the Quartet, while Mercury stood in front of the Generals and Haldir and Gimli. In front of them, standing tall on a mount with Legolas in the shadows, was Black Agate and a long line of daemons that she had raised. Chibimoon and Elios stood side-by-side, ready to fight as well.

"Now this," Gimli comment, "is going to be an interesting battle."

So the battle began.

*

The beings they fought were goatish blobs, all of them seeming to obtain the one thought of ripping their opponents to shreds. The Inners and Ringbearers were the first to start to have a small problem, the works of Sting, Sam's blade and the various attacks by the Inners not really denting the army.

"Look out!" Sam yelled as another being tried to jump on Sailorvenus. With a small curse, Venus turned, "_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_

"There's so many!" Frodo yelled as he chopped down another one from him.

"But we must keep fighting, Mister Frodo! We need to get back Legolas, and let Elenaithil be happy!"

"_Jupiter Oak Revolution!_"

"_Mars Flame Sniper!_"

A sudden wave hit them hard, sending Frodo under a group of two of the evil-looking beings. Sam yelled out in rage and hacked into them, getting Frodo up, and then they noticed that the Senshi they were paired with were hard-pressed, mainly to make a circle around them to protect them. Rei's shoulder protectors were ripped, and Jupiter bled a little.

"This shouldn't happen," Frodo said, "I won't let this happen. NO!" Sam and Frodo suddenly looked startled as a circle of light appeared between them, seeming to come from their hearts, and a ring encircled them and the Inners, destroying the goat-things. Inside, a tall woman stood outlined, her features obscured by the light behind her.

"Ringbearers, Guardians of the Moon Princess, your battle is hard, but your hearts are strong. You have found the thing needed, the ability to fight for someone other then those you love and call your friends, but those just met and newly known. You have fought before for peace, love, justice, your friends and family. Now you fight for those, as well as for places and things you have yet to know well, or even know at all. You are all now Eternal, as Sailormoon and Sailormercury. Ringbearers, I give you power. Your swords are the key now. Cut through these daemons and find a way to your friend."

The light exploded around them, seeming to wrap them and put on glittering mithril mail on Sam and Frodo, while for the Inner Senshi their outfits turned to the Eternal form, and each gained their own kind of staff, like the one that Mercury had held onto. Venus' staff had a heart on the top, while that of Jupiter's looked like a lightning bolt spear, and Mars' was a slightly curved staff that seemed ready to double for spear and bow. The group turned to the goat-daemons, and began to battle again.

"_Eternal Venus Love Light…Flash!_" a flashing light came from the heart, and shot down a whole line of the daemons.

"_Eternal Jupiter Life-Tree…Thunderbolt!_" a large charge of electricity turned into what seemed like a huge tree-shape as it hit the daemons and destroyed more.

"_Eternal Mars War…Siege!_" a long line of fire, some shaped like arrows, some like spears, hit more daemons down. So continued the fight, with the daemons that got through the line of the Eternal attacks meeting death at the glowing swords of Frodo and Samwise.

*

Agate glared out at the newly awakened Eternal Senshi. "This is no good, but only one side of them has gained power. At least only one side."

*

The Outers were hard-pressed.

"_Silence Glaive Surprise!_"

"_Space Turbulance!_"

"_Violin Tide!_"

Merry and Pippin helped however they could, fighting off the enemy when they got too close, and giving Sailorsaturn time to use her healing powers when needed for the small group.

"We can't keep this up," Uranus said at one point, "We have to do something new!"

Pippin looked around at the place as more were beaten off. "Well, we can have Merry and I attack, and then you group take them out from here."

"NO. We're supposed to keep you safe, and we will!" Neptune said.

"And we won't compromise your lives," Saturn told them, "We will be in front, and you will help us with the back."

"And we won't compromise your lives. If you're up there," Merry said, "we're up there."

Light erupted from some unknown source, and soon engulfed them. In front of them was a figure covered with light, so that they could only see by the outline that it was a female.

"And now you have learned that there is more then being just alone. So shall you gain more from protecting others besides the Princess. You can protect others and you can gain more power. So you gain more power and so do these two who fight with you and protect you as you fight with them and protect them."

So light engulfed them all, and when they were next seen on the battlefield, Merry and Pippin wore what seemed to be shining armor of knights of old, and the Outers had gained their Eternal powers, their Talismans the same but seeming to glow with power. The group stood in a line, and attacked.

"_Space Unbalance!_" Uranus yelled out, sending out a huge line to destroy the daemons.

"_Tsunami Melody!_" Neptune yelled out, a huge wave of water destroying daemons as well.

"_Rings of Silence!_" a line of rings of energy came up from he Silence Glaive and hit the daemons. 

With their glowing crystal blades, Merry and Pippin also took down daemons, and the numbers were reduced.

*

The Quartet and Generals cut down all of the daemons, their powers great even without their Super forms, but with their loves by their sides, their powers were doubled. And with Haldir and Boromir wielding enchanted weapons, the powers helped to cut down more and more daemons. Next to them, Chibimoon and Elios love and power blasted through many of the daemons also, destroying what seemed like long lines of the oncoming beasts.

Nearby, by herself, Eternal Sailormercury was slowly cutting herself a path towards Agate and Legolas.

*

"Damn!" Agate cursed, seeing the powers growing in the Senshi and them destroying her army from the Dreamer. She looked over to her "toy" and then to Sailormoon, who was blasting away more of the daemons then before, the love of her prince, the powers of a Maia Wizard, and the hopes of the King of Gondor giving her strength. What Agate didn't notice was Mercury's slow advance towards the two.

"Very well then," Agate said, turning to the evil Legolas, again not noticing something important, this being a slim Elvin knife in the hand that also held the bowstring and arrow.

"Kill her, my toy," Agate said, "now, kill her."

_They say that the Mariner Ring brings knowledge._

"Shashu!" a voice said, the caduceus coming into view just as the arrow was aimed.

_The knowledge of true love, the knowledge of many other things.___

The knife was near cutting the bowstring when the arrow was released, but instead of hitting the intended target, a blue-haired girl got in the way. The arrow sank into her midsection with no real sound, not even what was customary, or seemed customary, to come from the impact of an arrow into flesh. The girl jerked as the impact, and looked down at the arrow and then to the clear-eyed Legolas before slowly falling backwards as the dust of the battle finally cleared for the Senshi to witness what was before them.

The daemons were dead, and at Agate's feet was Eternal Sailormercury with an arrow in her middle.

Legolas looked down at her, and slowly the eyes seemed to gain color until he fell down to his knees in front of her and held her up. "Elenaithil?"  
Mercury smiled slightly and reached a hand to touch Legolas' cheek. It left a bloody imprint as she continued to smile at him, then closed her eyes and, with a sigh, her hand fell down and she lay limp in his arms.

"No," he whispered at first, seeming not to see the others nearby or care that Agate looked both scared and angry at the fact he had broken her spells.

"NO!" he screamed, his voice full of anguish and loss. His hand still felt the dagger that, in part unconscious, he had tried to use to save his soul and the life of the Moon Princess.

Instead, he had taken his love's life, and still lost his soul.

Legolas leaned forward, as if intending to kiss his love and then attack, but instead the knife found his chest, and he lay down beside Mercury after kissing her forehead, their blood mingling together as the group's eyes turned to Agate.


	13. Sweet Dreams

Now I'm just ripping off from HP. I hope he don't mind, but that monster of his was too good to pass up as a Sailormoon horror. For the story, its _The Dunwich Horror_, and not the movie (I believe there is one, but the story is so much better).

_Part 13: Sweet Dreams_

Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree?

--The Eurhythmics

Their rage was unmeasured, and Agate couldn't have such defense against it, as the Senshi attacked with their powers combining into a huge ball of pure energy, and with the energies released by the Fellowship. The attacks hit Agate, and seeming took off pieces of her body, chunks seeming to fall off and reveal nothingness right before something horrible crawled out through her soul and began to engulf the garden of Elysium.

All during that time, a blue crystal had encased the bodies of Legolas and Mercury, and a faint glow could almost be seen on the Time Staff and Garnet Orb. 

*

Everyone found themselves floating, crystals of multiple colors covering them while the blue crystal that had covered Legolas and Sailormercury's bodies was now unseen, a tall blob of some strange mass making them move back in horror.

The thing was huge, darkness emitting from it and its hollow shell as it looked down at the groups. It might have, at one point, been partly human, with hands like those of a man and a goatish, chinless face that could identify some horrid family line. But aside from that, it was disgusting, a thing not of this world. It seemed to be bigger then a barn, made of squirming ropes, the hull shaped like an egg with dozens of leges like hogsheads. The thing seemed to be like jelly. Giant bulging eyes were all over the being, with small trunk-like things and mouths lined what could be considered a waist and sides. 

 "You are those that disturb my dreams of the before-times? I am Yog-Sothoth, the being who sees all, what is, what was, what shall be. I was called, and now I have come to bring about what I must bring about."

The being seemed to spread, but the lights from the assorted crystal-protected Senshi and Fellowship stopped it for a moment. It roared, yelling in some unknown language, before attacking again.

"We have to try and hold it back," the Inners said.

"Our powers," Sailormoon said, "We must use our powers and ram it into him. Maybe then, we can destroy it and bring back Ami and Legolas and Setsuna."

Aragorn suddenly realized something else. Boromir was missing, but with the actions about to take place, they would have to deal with that later.

*

Boromir didn't know the design of the Time Staff when he disappeared and seemingly flew into the very center of the evil being, but when he saw a maroon and green crystal, and a woman that seemed unconscious, he got the idea.

Kneeling within the crystal, the Staff and Orb near her, Boromir gently shook the green-haired woman awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him, and for a moment, Boromir wondered if this was what Legolas felt when he first laid eyes on Ami.

"Who are you?"

"Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Your staff, or you, called me back from death, and left me in Time with Chibimoon and her guardians."

Pluto blinked, then nodded, remembering. "Yog-Sothoth came then. He is a creature of time, like my father and I, but he is not of this dimension. We have to stop him." Boromir helped her stand within the crystal as they looked around the darkness.

"We need to send up power, but I fear I'm weak. The others are now Eternal, are they not?"

"Yes, they are," Boromir told her, giving her back the Staff. As he did so, her fuku changed, transforming her into an Eternal Senshi. She looked down, and then also at Boromir's change of clothing. Now he wore something that made him look more like a Knight of the Senshi, not the son of the Steward of Gondor, and Setsuna nearly blushed when she realized he actually looked rather nice in those clothing. "We will fight, but…it will take all our powers to defeat him."

Boromir sighed and looked down. "Then it is hopeless. Ami fell protecting her princess from an arrow, and the one who shot the foul thing took his own life."

Pluto gasped, then looked around them. "There is still hope. We must send out a beacon, to show where their powers must be deflected. I pray that they see it."

Holding onto the Staff, their hands intertwined without them seeming to know it, the glow ignited the dark substance, straining to be seen from the outside where the other lights glittered like stars.


	14. Little Trip to Heaven

_Part 14: Little Trip to Heaven_

Lazy trip to heaven on the wings of your love, banana moon is shining in the sky, feel like I'm in heaven when you're with me know that I'm in heaven when you smile, though we're stuck here on the ground, I got something that I've found and it's you…

--Tom Waits

There was darkness, and also some faint shade of blue covering them. Outside was dark, with the exception of glowing lights that seemed to be moving randomly, and one on another side of the blackness, a greenish color that could only faintly be seen from inside the blue.

_But I was dead._

Legolas slowly sat up, noticing that there was no more blood on the ground, but still a little stained his tunic. His knife was nearby, and on it's tip was the star-shaped ring of Mercury, the Mariner Ring.

_The ring was around my heart. Did it stop the blade? But what stopped my arrow?_

A gentle moan from below him caused the elf to look down and see that Sailormerucry was stirring slightly, and he moved off to let her sit up and look around the crystal. "Where are we? This is not death." She looked at him, noticing the knife he didn't conceal. "Shashu…did you follow me towards Death?"

Legolas looked down, then at Elenaithil's eyes. "I cannot think of how I would live without you, or knowing that you were dead by my hands, even if I didn't intend to have a blow be struck."

Mercury smiled and touched his hand, "We are alive, that is good enough. Now, we must think of what to do. The lights of the other Senshi are here, and I can see Pluto-san's."

"But the others can't," Legolas pointed out, both moving close as they stood up, "We should aim for that, and then the others will follow our light."  
Mercury looked up to the elf's face, a smile on her face, and he smiled back. She was very much alive, and for that he was grateful. He leaned forward and she moved up, and the two lips touched, sensations of kissing new to Ami, and though they weren't exactly new to Legolas, this sensation of pure love, of wanting and longing and a thread tying them together through time and space let their love grow. The symbols of Mercury glowed on their foreheads, and blue light flew up and towards the center, where the darker light of Pluto and her intertwined hands with Boromir glowed brightly as well.

*

"Look!" Frodo pointed toward the bright blue light that helped to illuminate the darker green one as Yog-Sothoth cried out in pain.

"It's Ami's light!" Jupiter yelled out, and the group turned their powers towards there. Five lights, two golden-white, one pink, one yellow and one bright red, rushed to join the blue light.

*

"Hey, isn't that Elenaithil's light?" Pippin asked, pointing. The Outers turned and spotted it. They smiled, and the five new lights, one green-white, one with the shape of a star, one dark blue, one turquoise, and one dark purple, changed to go to the point where the Inner's powers already where.

*

"There!" Gandalf yelled, and the powers of the powerful ones, Gandalf's hue pure white, Sailormoon's a silver moonlight white, Endymion's a slightly golden color, Aragorn's the colors of Gondor and the Rangers, rushed forward, connecting with the colors of the Quartet, Generals, Gimli, Haldir, and Chibimoon and Elios. The multiple colors twisted into one huge strand, and hit the monster. It screamed, trying to move, but unable to, held down by Pluto's light and also by Mercury's light.

Finally, the light ripped the being open, and a huge explosion sent everyone falling down to the ground.


	15. All that You Can't Leave Behind

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the wait, but the stupid computer reformatted or something again and cannot read my disk where most of my important things, like the next two chapters for this story, are. So I must rewrite them. Which is okay, I was going to rewrite them anyway. I just have to save one thing there, actually, and then I'm fine. The rest I can always go back for, or rewrite. One thing I'm not going to rewrite, though…

Anyway, to the story!

_Part 15: All that You Can't Leave Behind_

And love is not the easy thing, the only baggage you can bring is all that you can't leave behind…

--U2

The first thing that Makoto was aware of was that she had someone's hand on her back, and she liked it there. She smiled in the odd dream and wondered if she should turn to see who it was. It wasn't one of the other Senshi's hands. She would have felt those, and knew how they felt when they touched some part of her. There was always that feeling of another power touching her own, but not taking, like the time that Minako, as Sailor Venus and the Moon Princess, tried to get them to remember and Makoto felt a sense of déjà vu.

But this hand was different, and Makoto liked it. She finally turned slightly and opened her eyes to see that next to her was Haldir, who had been all the way over where the Sailor Quartet had been. She frowned, but then smiled and realized she didn't really care where Haldir had been, only that he was here now. She moved a little closer to him and he stirred before opening his eyes to look at her own and smiled at her.

"For a moment," he told her, "I thought you were an Elf with red hair."

"Oh," Makoto giggled slightly, "I'm immortal like an Elf, but I'm not one, sorry."

Haldir shrugged as the two finally sat up, the hand being removed from her back as she looked around for the others. Encircling them was a crystal of pinkish green, and when Makoto touched it, the crystal disappeared to show various others, like a small garden of multi-crystal mounds in Elysium's fields.

"Should we wake them up?" Haldir asked as he moved slightly closer to Makoto.

"We'll let them wake up on their own. I wouldn't want to disturb them. I think the Maenads can get us something so I can cook up some food for them when they awake."

The two walked back towards the shrine to find a place to cook the food and await the awakening of the rest of the Senshi within their crystal cocoons.

*

The next two to awaken were Rei and Minako, both who headed back to the temple after looking around and finding that they couldn't wake up anyone in their crystal. Hotaru also came in shortly afterwards with the three cats, each in their human form. All four were asleep by the time the next grouping, this one of Haruka and Michiru, came to the Temple. Gandalf and Aragorn wandered in shortly afterwards, both telling them that the others would wake up eventually. Merry and Pippin raced at the smell of Makoto's cooking, while Sam helped Frodo to the food as well and made sure he ate his Hobbit's fill.

While Makoto was making more food so that the Hobbits wouldn't eat all of it, the Sailor Quartet and the Generals came in one after another, leaving only the himes, Mercury, Pluto and their loves to come in for a late meal.

*

Usagi slowly got up and looked around at the crystal again, wondering if she had been dreaming and this was still the battle against Metallia. Next to her, Mamoru stirred and opened his eyes before smiling and touching her face. She smiled, realizing this wasn't the long-ago battle, when she was still just remembering her life on the Moon and still gaining new powers. The two touched the crystal, and it vanished. Nearby, the pink crystal of Chibi-Usa and Helios (AN: I checked back on the spelling) disappeared and showed the two coming out as well.

"That was odd," Chibi-Usa commented, then looked around, "Where's Puu and Ami-san?"

Mamoru pointed, "They'll wake up soon, I promise. For right now, we should see what the others are doing. I'm sure there'll be food involved, knowing the Hobbits."

"Food! Snacks! Cake!" the two Moon senshi smiled at the idea, and both Helios and Mamoru laughed. Sometimes, it was obvious those two were related.

*

Boromir felt someone holding his hand, and he squeezed it, then opened his eyes. Next to him was a green-haired woman with dark skin who seemed to be smiling as she held his hand, and then opened her own eyes. She blinked the red orbs and then sat up. "Oh," she blushed as she looked down at their hands, "I'm sorry."  
Boromir smiled. "Don't be. We did use our powers together, and my guess is that I can also control some of Time, but not as good as you do." He looked up at the crystal encasing them, "I guess that's yours?"

"Hai, it is," Pluto stood up as Boromir did, and they finally untangled their hands so Pluto could touch the crystal. It dissolved, and they saw that they were standing in a field and, nearby, was a blue tinted crystal.

"That would be Elenaithil and Legolas?" Boromir said as they walked up to it. Pluto nodded, and then touched the crystal. Boromir, curious as well, touched it also. The two closed their eyes, seeing if they could wake up the others. 

*

"Boromir! Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru yelled as she saw the two coming. They held hands and sat down next to each other and greeted the others before getting some food.

"Where's Ami and Legolas?" Aragorn asked, "We thought they would come by now."

The two new arrivals exchanged a glance and blushed deep red. "Um…no, their still…asleep. I suppose they used up a great deal of power. And anyway, they'll probably be here for breakfast," Boromir told the group.

"And if not, second breakfast," Setsuna said with a smile at Pippin, Merry, Usagi and Chibi-Usa, all of whom were still eating or coaxing Frodo to eat more.

Aragorn and Minako, though, seemed a little intrigued by the wording that Boromir had said. "Sleeping, hai?" Minako said, "Is that true?"

Again, the two blushed. "Hai."

Aragorn now joined in. "They must have used up a great deal of energy for that. They're 'sleeping' much longer then most."

"Aragorn, what are you saying?" Gimli asked. "That they're not sleeping?"

"As everyone else here says, 'hai'."

Rei looked over at Minako, "You're saying that too, but I want to know what else they would be doing?"

"So does ParaPara!"

Boromir and Setsuna turned beet red. Everyone looked at them, and then at one another. Chibi-Usa, Helios, Hotaru, Diana and ParaPara were suddenly confused when everyone turned red a little and started to say, "No, they wouldn't…" "Maybe they would…" "There is more important things to do…" "Yeah, but they do love each other…" "Well…"

"NanI?" the group of innocents asked finally. The others looked at the group as well, as if curious if they should tell them or not.

"You're too young to know!" was the final answer from all of the adults.

*

The two that were the objects of discussion were right now laying down side by side, looking up at the blue tint around them.

"The others are probably worried," Ami said.

"Let them."

"They may come looking for us."

"Like Boromir and Setsuna?"

"That was evil of us, Shashu-chan."

Legolas smiled at her, "Well, they deserved it. We were in the middle of something." He moved to his side and looked over at the Senshi of Water. "Do you think we should go?"

"Hai, we need to. No doubt everyone has the wrong impression now."

"Or the right one."

"Legolas…"

Legolas smiled and helped Ami up to her feet. "I'm sorry, Elenaithil. We should go and see how everyone else is doing. Shall we?" The two touched the crystal, and it disappeared quickly, allowing them time to walk and talk.

"You will have to go back to Middle Earth."

"I don't want to."

"You must, Legolas. There are things you must do, places you must go."

"But they don't have you."

"I, too, have a duty. I cannot give that up, Legolas."

"I wish we could."

Ami hugged Legolas close a short way from the temple. "Have confidence that we will meet again, ai no Mercury. We will meet again, and then we can make up for lost time."

Tears fell, and though they were kissed away, both stood a long time together before going to see the others and have to answer odd and slightly uncomfortable (for the other side, of course) questions.


	16. We Have all the Time in the World

_Part 16: We have all the Time in the World_

We have all the time in the world. Time enough for life to unfold all the precious things love has in store. We have all the love in the world. If that's all we had, you will find we need nothing more. Every step of the way will find us with the cares of the world far behind us. We have all the time in the world just for love! Nothing more, nothing less, only love…

--Louis Armstrong, "On Her Majesty's Secret Service"

The Fellowship stayed only for a little while before Pluto and Boromir had to take them back to their own time and place. The Senshi blessed Aragorn's new kingship and upcoming marriage to Arwen ("If there is one," he noted, but everyone said their would be soon enough) and Ami and Legolas seemed determined to remain connected until the joined forces of Haruka, Makoto, Minako, Gimli, the Hobbits, and Aragorn were able to disconnect them after much pulling and pleading and pointing out that they could probably see each other later.

The circle of remaining Fellowship members gave their goodbyes, pried Ami and Legolas apart again and with a flash of light they were all gone. A moment later, Setsuna and Boromir came back to see Ami being comforted by pretty much everyone and anyone who was around.

"Ami-chan," Setsuna said, smiling calmly at her, "Don't worry. Legolas will come again, during the reign of Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion."

"Really?"

Haldir and Makoto seemed interested as well, and looked over at Boromir. The former Steward of Gondor nodded, "I did check, just to make sure that it was our world. You see, Middle Earth is the far past of the Earth you know. Back then, the world was still changing. In the end, the Elves began to head away, and will end up going through time to a place where everyone is 'undying'…Crystal Tokyo. The dwarves will recede into their mountains and the Earth, but will return one day shortly after Tokyo celebrates the second return of the Princess, Lady Serenity. As for Hobbits…I'm sure you know about them, hime."

"I do," Chibi-Usa said, "though I didn't hear the name Hobbits before. As a matter of fact, two of the older ones look a great deal like Frodo and Sam…it might be them!"

"Probably," Haldir said, "I heard from Lady Galadriel that Frodo, if he survived, might be granted sanctuary in the Undying, if he wanted it. Knowing Sam, he probably would join his friend as soon as he could get away with bringing Rosie and their children, or after she died."

"How do you know about Rosie?" Ami asked.

"I overheard him talking to 'someone' during the night."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Setsuna continued, "at one point, Legolas will be able to come to the Undying…"

"Crystal Tokyo," Ami said happily.

"And, by that time," Boromir added, "you'll probably be in retirement, so you two can…well…"

"Continue to do what we were doing before you two tried to 'wake' us up?"

Boromir and Setsuna turned red again.

*

"I will go to her land when I go to the Undying Lands?" Legolas asked Elrond when he saw the tall, dark-haired elf who gave away his daughter to Aragorn, now King Elessar of Gondor.

"So Pluto told me to tell you when I next saw you, on pain of bodily harm and various other things I won't mention at this moment. When you travel toward the Undying Lands at the time you decide, then you will travel through Time, as all Elves and those who travel with them will do, and in the end you will end up in a kingdom next to that of Crystal Tokyo. There you can continue with Elenaithil what Gimli and the others suspected you of doing." Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Is it true?"

"That depends on what you heard and what I feel like telling. Oh, by the way, Elrond, I'm sorry, but Elenaithil and I had some time to talk and we came to a conclusion about you."

"What?"

"Green is not your color."

*

Years passed on Middle Earth and Earth as well. The Great Freezing happened, and soon everyone was restored by the power of the ginzuishou. Crystal Tokyo came and was a utopia, having only the Black Moon family to deal with before peace once more came. Pluto and Boromir married after a strange incident where the Senshi seemed to be sick from a past event and Chibi-Usa left to find out what happened, then appeared again. Haldir and Makoto also married shortly afterwards.

In Middle Earth, the Shire was rebuilt after the scourging by the forces of Saruman and Grima, and the four Hobbits who participated in the quest became local heroes. Frodo was elected Mayor, but in the end he left to go to the Undying lands with Gandalf and Elrond.

At the shore, Frodo spotted nine figures standing, dresses moving in the breeze as the ship finally came up and docked. They walked down and all bowed as the Elves, Wizard and Hobbit came off the ship.

"Konnochiwa, minna-san," the women said, each familiar to Frodo and Gandalf as well, only two known to Elrond.

"We welcome you to the Undying Lands," the women said, "We are the Princesses of the Planets, the ones who help with the rule of Crystal Tokyo. We are happy you have come here. Please," they motioned to the lands beyond. "we shall show you to your new homes."

Frodo smiled and followed Makoto along a path of green hills which reminded him a great deal of Hobbiton. At the end of a pathway was a small Hobbit-hole like Bag End, and Frodo looked around wide-eyed as he explored his old home. He could almost hear Bilbo walking up…

Frodo turned quickly and suddenly faced a slightly younger version of his uncle. Surprised and happy, Frodo yelled out, "Uncle Bilbo!"

"My boy!" the two embraced, Makoto watching from the small round door before closing it to let the two catch up on lost time. She walked down the green path to where Ami stood waiting.

"I'm glad we were able to get him here. I don't think Frodo was ever so happy."

Ami smiled as they walked along the pathway. "Well, I did meet Bilbo in Rivendell. He was a wonderful old Hobbit, and I'm happy that Serenity would bring him here. It seemed right, for the two who carried the Ring to be together again and to have a new lifetime worth of writing and adventuring."

Makoto nodded. "You're just waiting for Legolas, ne? I can understand that now. Though I'm happy that Mako-chan can take up my duties now with the others and I'm left with Haldir and my duties as the Queen of Jupiter."

Ami nodded. "That is true. I think I and Rei may be the last to find love. Minako seems to find it everywhere."

Makoto looked up the sky. "Well…Minako and Rei…"

"Nani?"

"I'll tell you back at the castle. In the meantime, let's go and check on the others."

*

After the death of Aragorn, it is said that Legolas built a ship and sailed to the Undying Lands, and with him went Gimli the Dwarf. 

At the first sign of land, and when they saw the woman standing there alone in the blue dress, her hair short and blowing in the wind, Legolas nearly leaped off the ship and all but swam to the dock, but Gimli was able to keep him back long enough to throw the line to some of the attendants on the dock before Legolas raced to embrace his lost love.

Gimli smiled as they hugged, oblivious to the rest of the world, and then looked over to see the young girl, much older then before when he had seen her as a kitten, standing nearby.

"Ah, Diana," Gimli said, "Can you show me to my home? I'm sure Ami can show Legolas the way."

"Gladly, Gimli-san," Diana told him, the two walking away. The lovers stood on the dock only a while longer before they, too, left for their new life together in Crystal Tokyo, the Undying Lands.

Author's End Notes: YES, I'm done with it! I know, short ending. But oh well. I'm not writing a sequel, though. This thing has given me enough troubles, and now I have to move it over to my website too. Urgh. Anyway, questions? Comments? Flames for cooking s'mores? I take them all. I just get annoyed with flames, especially bad ones. They don't cook s'mores very well, and I'm not going to lower myself to microwaving them.

But for now, bye bye! I am onto other fiction, mainly continuations of my Galaxy Soldiers stories, some Star Trek: Deep Space Nine stories, and my Myst stories. Please read! Anyway, bye-bye again!


End file.
